Family Ties
by sessha-chan
Summary: Souta has been kidnapped for some unknown nefarious purpose and Kagome is willing to do almost anything to get him back. YYHIY xover. Kagome Yoko pairing not Kagome Kurama. Book two in the Barrier Trilogy. Complete!
1. Family Matters

Disclaimer: if this stuff was mine I'd be able to pay my own way through school right now. As it is, I'm just dreaming that it was.

**Family Ties Sessha-chan** **Chapter 1**

**Family Matters**

It was so peaceful. The sun was shining brightly, birds chirping merrily, and the wind idly playing with the leaves. Villagers went about their daily routine, as industrious as they have always been. An aged miko patiently sorted herbs from a woven grass basket for drying. Children played, skipping stones and singing songs.

"SIT BOY!" And the peace was promptly shattered.

A young miko from a future era stormed away from her hanyou brother and current watchdog, silently fuming. There were few people who were naive enough to challenge her in her wrath, and Inuyasha happened to be the one who dared. It was bad enough when he fought her when she needed to return for tests and examinations, but Souta's birthday? Come on!

"I don't think so, wench! How can I make sure you stay safe if you leave just because you need some 'family time,'" Inuyasha pried himself off of the ground and pursued his adopted sister.

"Sit! It's just one day, Inuyasha. It's not like Naraku's gonna notice or care that I'm gone, he's dead! And not even Sesshoumaru is as demented as you are when it comes to my safety," she snapped. Almost there. The old well was in sight. The blessed – or cursed, it depended on who was telling the legend– well constructed from the wood of a scared tree, a goshinboku, that carried the miko from the future between times. "Besides, you can take care of yourself and the village. And I'm running low on ramen,"

That did it. She had said the magic words. Oddly enough, the hanyou had a strange addiction to the instant noodle cups that Kagome brought back as provisions. It was not as bad as the caffeine addiction that the resident priest, Miroku-sama, had contracted from drinking too many sodas. So now, Inuyasha was reluctantly backing down, not wanting to disrupt the inflow of the miracle food.

"Fine." he snapped, "But only one day. If you're late, I'm coming to get you,"

Kagome sighed. That was as good as she was going to get from him, so she accepted the terms and threw herself down the well.

* * *

In another time, but the same location, give or take a kilometer or three, the strongest, most feared warrior of three worlds was cowering in fear of his childhood friend. 

"How DARE you Yuusuke! You're so insensitive!" Keiko fumed. Oh, he had obviously outdone himself this time.

Problem was, Yuusuke had no clue as to what he had done. But since Keiko never dished out something he did not deserve the toushin was determined to take the beating like a man. After he cowered in fear, that is.

"Keiko, that hurt!" he complained, clutching his jaw. Not even Chuu could hit as hard as she could, and that was saying something indeed.

"Well, you deserved it, you jerk!" she cried before spinning around and stomping off down the street.

"What in the Ningenkai did you do to make her that upset at you Yuusuke?" asked Kurama. Yuusuke shrugged and admitted to his ignorance.

_:The detective probably flipped her skirt again. That boy has no finesse when it comes to womankind: _Yoko piped in, disgusted with the young toushin.

Kurama nodded and agreed with the thousand-year-old thief in his head.

"Well, come one," Kurama said as he helped the toushin to his feet, "Koenma wanted to talk with us and we should have been there quite a while ago,"

Yuusuke glowered at his friend. "Well excuse me if I was a little distracted," he muttered and flipped open his compact communicator. "Yo, Botan, where are you? We need a portal to Reikai,"

The blue-haired Guide to the Afterlife obligingly opened a portal for them that led straight into Koenma's office.

"Yo, toddler!" the punk greeted. Koenma glowered with indignation.

"Yuusuke, you should know by now that I'm a hundred times your age if I'm a day!" he declared. Yuusuke grinned condescendingly and prepared another scathing comment for his employer. Tactfully, Kurama cut him off before he could start.

"Koenma-sama, you said you had a new mission for us?" he reminded the demigod.

"Fox, you're late," Hiei grumbled. Kurama nodded and gave a short explanation.

"Yes, I know. But Yuusuke was deterred by an irate Keiko,"

"Hn. That explains the bruises,"

"Indeed,"

"Hey!"

"Ahem. Back to the mission," Koenma interrupted, scowling. Funny, it really did not look threatening on the face of a toddler. "This," he pointed to a screen and a picture of an indeterminate looking youkai flickered to life, "this is the youkai you have to track down. According to my reports, he's not a great fighter but he wields powerful magic. As far as we can tell he is only an A-inferior class, more likely a B-superior, so it shouldn't be that difficult to handle," the three spirits detectives nodded and stepped through the portal that Botan had made for them.

* * *

"Happy birthday, little brother!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around his small shoulders and squeezing. 

"Kagome! You're home!" he was, of course, ecstatic that his sister was back from the past.

"Of course I'm back! Do you think that I'd miss your birthday? I even got you a really cool present from the feudal era,"

"Really? Can I open it now?" his eyes danced with excitement. Kagome held firm.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait for it like you do with every other birthday," she taunted. Ah, the power of older-siblingness. Souta whined, wheedled and cajoled, but Kagome stood as firm as the mountain in her resolve to torment him with anticipation.

The day Kagome spent in her native era was filled with joyous laughter and much fun. The only thing that dampened her mood was the knowledge that Inuyasha would be coming to retrieve her in just a few short hours. But, not one to let something like that keep her spirits down, Kagome smiled and laughed along with the rest of her family.

Souta did indeed love her gift: a brightly shinning katana with a red wrapped hilt. Kagome had enlisted and Sesshoumaru's assistance with choosing whom to commission to make the blade. Both had agreed that Totousai would be the best to ask to make the sword. Totousai agreed to the commission, saying that it would be nice to be able to make a regular sword for once, one that held no demonic powers at all and forged from folded iron instead of a fang. And it had turned out perfectly.

Their mother warned Souta that he was never going to be allowed to use the sword, it was too dangerous. Souta rolled his eyes and saying that that was obvious, swords were banned anyways and had been since the installment of the Meiji government. He had just learned that in school.

Night fell and the house slowly ground to a standstill as the family went to sleep. Outside a pair of glowing eyes studied and pondered his course of action. A whispered spell, a gust of wind and the house contained one less person.

* * *

"So where should we start?" Yuusuke asked, "The toddler didn't exactly give us a lot of information to go on," 

Kurama smiled and held up a folder. "Correction Yuusuke, he didn't give _you_ a lot of information. He gave me this: ALL the information on our target, so I could summarize it for you,"

"So the brat has some good ideas after all," Hiei smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, just give me the details,"

"Well, it seems that this Magician works a day job as a 'talent scout' of some kind, company unknown. Several people he has come in contact with have mysteriously gone 'missing'. Last civilian contacted, a young boy, goes by the name Higurashi,"

"Higurashi! Are you sure? The ones that live at the Sunset Shrine?" Yuusuke interrupted violently. Kurama flipped through the paper clipped pages and nodded. Hiei raised an eyebrow as the young Toushin paled. "How long ago?"

"According to the reports it was only a couple of days ago. Yuusuke, what's wrong?" The fox demanded. It was not like Yuusuke to act like this. He had not been this pale since Hiei kidnapped Keiko years ago.

The toushin did not respond. Instead, he bolted down the streets, pushing people out of his way in his rush. Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances before darting after their leader. Several streets, corners and an insanely long set of stairs later they caught up to him.

Yuusuke banged violently on the door of the Shine-keeper's house. It took a couple of minutes for someone to answer, but when it finally creaked open Kurama and Hiei were both shocked at what happened next.

The young teenage girl gasped in surprise then threw herself at the detective. Yuusuke's arms snaked around her as she slumped against him, sobbing.

"Kagome! What's wrong? What happened? Where's Souta?" he demanded as gently as he could.

_:So he knows her? And the boy, too. I wonder how...:_ Yoko wondered.

"He – oh Yuusuke! He's gone! We can't find him anywhere. The police have been in and they can't find anything either," she cried. "Not even Inuya..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"So there's no trace? That's it. This guy has gone too far!" he growled. "Let us in Kagome, I gotta talk to _ba-chan._ It's serious,"

_:So, this is his cousin. Mother's side obviously. The girl has no youki about her to relate her to his father's side of the family: _Yoko commented.

_-Stating the obvious, fox. One would think you're getting slow in your old age,- _a snide comment from Hiei.

_:Oh! I resent that, pyropixy:_

_Stop it you two._ And Kurama silenced them both.

"She's not here. _Jii-chan_ was taken to the hospital. He couldn't take the shock. They left me here to watch the shrine in case he comes back on his own. But he hasn't!" she cried. After a few minutes she visible withdrew her sorrow into herself and plastered as welcoming smile onto her face. Turing to Kurama and Hiei she said, "Where are my manners! My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm Yuusuke's cousin. Welcome to our Shrine," she bowed politely. Kurama bowed as well. Hiei nodded.

_-Do you feel that, fox?-_

_What?_

_:She's a powerful one. I haven't felt an aura like that in centuries:_

_-Indeed... and she's hiding something. There's a barrier around her mind that I can't penetrate, even with my _jagan_,-_

_You can't? How'd she learn to construct a mental shield that strong?_

_:That, my dear alter-ego, is the question:_

"Please, come in," she invited, stepping aside so that they could pass. Yuusuke hung back. After his youkai companions had found their way to the living room he gave his cousin a hug.

"How long has he been gone?" he asked.

"Two days," Kagome sniffled.

"That long?" he groaned, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried, but Atsuko-_ba-chan_ told me you were out on your job,"

"Ah. Well, how have you been keeping up?"

This caused Kagome to break down again. She sobbed brokenly on her cousin's shoulder, holding on as if he were an anchor. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the number one bad boy of Sarayashiki High, Toushin and Youkai Lord of Makai, patted his human cousin's back to comfort her.

"Uh, Yuusuke," Kurama called from the living room, "You might want to come in here. And please bring Miss Kagome,"

Kagome gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. She had forgotten Inuyasha was still here! He had come, like promised, to retrieve her after her 24 hours was up only to stay in order to look for Souta. But he hadn't been able to find any scent that could lead them to Souta now. So, understandably he was frustrated at being thwarted. And a frustrated Inuyasha isn't a peaceful Inuyasha, by far. And he hadn't even gone back to tell Sesshoumaru why she was late.

The cousins flew into the room. A split second after seeing the currant situation Kagome was pushed behind her delinquent of a cousin. Pieces of shredded plant littered the living room. Tied up in several leafy vines was Inuyasha, spitting mad. Tessaiga was flung, sheath and all, across the room, and Inuyasha had started to transform.

"Inuyasha!" The young miko cried in shock. Inuyasha growled at the three boys, his eyes glowing a feral red.

"Get away from Kagome!" he demanded, struggling even more fiercely against his bonds. Kurama tightened their hold in response.

"Over my dead body!" Yuusuke growled. Everyone present noticed the hanyou's eyes blood red and jagged stripes growing on his cheeks.

Kagome dashed out from behind Yuusuke, running for the Tessaiga. "Let him down! Now!" she demanded, snatching up the blade. Kurama hesitated. He was obviously dangerous right now, could she not see that? Seeing that whoever was controlling the plants had no intention to listen to her she calmly, careful not to make any sudden movements, approached the Hanyou, sword in hand.

Yuusuke and Kurama both shouted warnings only to fall silent as she grabbed the nearest vine, a good ten feet from Inuyasha, and purified it to dust. Inuyasha dropped to the floor and before he could launch an attack, the word of his weakness was spoken.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Not even a semi-transformed Inuyasha was greater than the force of multiplied gravity and the hanyou slammed forcefully face first into the tatami floor. Kagome scampered forward and thrust the Tessaiga into his hands, muttering and irritated "Brother of my brother, you gave your word,"

"Um, Kagome? Care to explain?" Yuusuke spoke up.

"Not really," she muttered, but caved under the combined looks she was receiving. "Well, you see, uh – Inuyasha here is a inu-hanyou, and when he feels particularly threatened, or backed into a corner if you will, and isn't holding the Tessaiga, this sword here, his youkai blood comes to the fore. It's sort of a last defense. He doesn't have any thoughts but to kill all those in his way. The tessaiga binds his youkai blood so that he doesn't loose control. I haven't seen it often but it's not pretty when he looses control..." she trailed off.

"Wench," growled the aforementioned hanyou as he pried his face off the floor, "Why don't you just tell them everything! That big mouth of yours is gonna get you killed one day."

"Oh just shut it Inuyasha! This is my cousin and his friends! I don't care if he thinks I'm cracked in the head. I must be, to keep working with you, even _if_ Sesshoumaru asked you to look after me when he couldn't. But you started the fight didn't you? What have I told you about fighting here?" she yelled. The silver-haired hanyou scoffed.

"Like you could stop me. You're too weak to do anything. You're nothing like Kikyou. She is a Real Miko," And like a child he turned his nose up and away from the silently raging teenager. Fury rose off her in tangible waves and after a few silent minutes every male in the room was beginning to get worried. Yes, even the thickheaded half-breed.

Wisely, he began to panic.

"Kagome, I didn't mean that. Well, not the way it sounded..." he trailed off.

Kagome stood. Inuyasha scampered back in shock. When Kagome was mad and silent it always boded ill for his physical health.

_-Pathetic half-breed-_

_:Defiantly don't want to be him right now:_

_Who's this Kikyou? _

Kagome apologized and asked if they could please remain in the house while she and Inuyasha talked outside. Yuusuke moved to protest but the glare she gave him and the pure blue lightning that occasionally crackled through the air shut him up.

Inuyasha trailed after his friend, looking like he was being sentenced to the gallows. The spirit detectives heard the door slide closed.

Then the shouting began.

"What is up with you Inuyasha! How could you pick a fight in my home?" she demanded. Inuyasha growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, none of those boys are even human! Souta's gone and you're inviting three new youkai into your house! What are you? Stupid?"

"Sit! That's it Inuyasha. You've been doing nothing but complain and make my life even more difficult that it already is. Do you think that I couldn't tell that myself? Yuusuke has always felt like that and if he trusts those other two then so do I. He may be a delinquent, but he's a decent boy and he's family. MY family. And nothing you say can change that fact. You may not get along with your family all that well but I hold mine before my life!"

"Feh. Family. Who needs it," he griped. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, call me weak if you must. Compare me to Kikyou, a dead, weak miko who lives off of the souls of maidens in order to sustain a clay body and continue to walk the world of the living, I don't care. I know I'm not weak. Miroku-sama and Kaede-sama saw to training me as a Holy Miko. Sesshoumaru-kun made sure I can defeat even the highest level youkai. I don't need the constant reassurance from you that I'm good enough. You can go back to your Kikyou. See what good it does you. She cannot purify anything anymore, she is tainted with sin," Kagome growled. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to say something, but his eyes were glued to a handful of sutras she had palmed. "Go back Inuyasha," she demanded as calmly as she could.

"What! No way, wench. I'm staying right here. Sesshoumaru would torture me if you got hurt because I wasn't here," He folded his arms. Kagome took deep breaths to calm herself. They were not working.

"Go back Inuyasha. If you don't then I swear that I will say The Word until you get to Hell before Kikyou," she screamed. Inuyasha looked shocked. He had never seen Kagome so mad before. Wisely, but slowly, he conceded.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when they turn out to be after the jewel," he snapped, storming into the well house. Kagome followed him, pulling a sutra out of a pocket. Saying a quick prayer, she slapped the spelled papers to the rim of the well effectively sealing its power. There was no way that Inuyasha could come back now, until she released the sutra and unbound the power.

"The well is sealed. The past is finite once more," Kagome stared at the plain wooden well for a moment, gathering her thoughts and calming her spirit. All through her argument with Inuyasha, her wild miko abilities were begging to come out and play. She was upset, and a hanyou was the cause. Naturally, they wanted to protect her. Inuyasha should be grateful that she had been training with Kaede and Miroku in order to gain a phenomenal amount of control. If she hadn't Inuyasha might have found himself human, purified of all his youkai blood.

Now to face her cousin.

"The stress is going to kill me," she muttered as she entered her home. She trudged down the hall and ran smack into one of the guests.

Kurama managed to catch Kagome before she fell and couldn't help but notice how light she was.

_Has she not been eating?_

_:She is looking somewhat pale, and not a healthy pale either:_

_-Found a new trinket, fox?-_

_:Pipe down, firebrat.:_

_She's Yuusuke's cousin. We are only concerned for her physical well-being. _

_-Sure...-_

"Are you alright, Miss Kagome?" Kurama asked with genuine concern. Kagome nodded and pulled away from his grasp to continue into the living room.

_-And the Fox got the brush off...-_

_:Quiet you:_

_-What a blow to your ego,-_

Yoko growled in Kurama's head at the small fire demon.

"So, you care to explain why you've got a inu-hanyou in your house?" Yuusuke demanded. Kagome glared.

"Yuusuke, I don't question your friends. You bring a fire youkai and a weird messed up kitsune into my home, but I haven't batted an eye," she said calmly.

_:Weird messed up kitsune! The unmitigated gall:_

_-Sounds about right-_

_:Don't you start:_

_Oh be quiet, both of you._

"Pardon me, Miss Kagome, but how is it that you know that we are youkai?" Kurama asked.

"Because I'm a miko,"

"What does being a shrine maiden have to do with sensing youkai?" Yuusuke scratched his head. Kagome laughed nervously.

"No, not Miko: Shrine Maiden. Miko: Holy-Priestess,-gifted-by-the-Gods-with-the-Sacred-Power-to-Purify-and-Protect. Big difference. There are really very few true old-fashioned miko around anymore, and even less that are aware of and trained in their powers, so I'm not surprised you don't know the difference,"

"Hn. True miko are very rare in this era. You are the first that we have come across in quite a long time, woman," Hiei commented. Kagome nodded.

"Not surprising."

"So who is this Kikyou person that the dog was talking about?"

Kagome stiffened. "She's another miko. She died some time ago,"

"Huh," Yuusuke flopped down on a couch, "Guess she wasn't much after all,"

"It wasn't her fault she died, Yuusuke. She was the victim of a terrible plot. If it weren't for that scheming Naraku she and Inuyasha could have lived a very happy life together,"

"Well, hey! If you don't like her then why are you defending her?"

"She was a good person! Still is, to an extent. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I HATE it when Inuyasha compares me to her! Do you know how hard it is to live in someone's shadow like that? I can never be as pretty, as smart, as powerful, or as skilled as her! If it weren't for the fact that I didn't put much in what Inuyasha has to say about myself then I'd-" she stopped abruptly. "Inuyasha's such a jerk. All he sees is the outside. We look similar and that is all. But never mind that. How did you know something happened to Souta, Yuusuke?"

"Cuz it's my job,"


	2. The Past is Relative

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own the base anime/manga that I use. I do, however, have a Sesshoumaru action figure and all the YYH manga!

Chapter 2 

**The Past is Relative**

"What's your job?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I'm a Spirit Detective. I work tagging and bagging illegal youkai and hanyou in the Ningenkai. According to my boss, the guy that kidnapped Souta is a youkai magician. That's why there's no trace of where Souta went,"

"I thought that there was a feel of youki around the shrine. But there's so much holy energy that any traces would be purified in no time. So your job is to get Souta back and defeat this magician guy?"

"And whoever is backing him, yeah," Yuusuke nodded. Kagome stood and headed for the stairs.

"I'm coming with you. There is no way that I'm gonna let you go look for my baby brother without me," she declared.

Yuusuke panicked. "Wait Kagome! You can't come into battle with us! It's too dangerous!" Kurama nodded and stepped in to support the young toushin.

"Yuusuke is right, Miss Kagome. Battling youkai is not something that should be taken lightly," he cautioned. Even Hiei agreed, though not with the same words.

"The battlefield is no place for weak human women," he declared. "Miko or not,"

"You're not leaving without me," Kagome muttered. "You will need me. And I'm not weak."

"Kagome, You can't come with us,"

"If you don't let me come with you then I'll just have to go on my own. Which do you think is safer? At least if I'm with you then you can make sure I don't do anything ridiculously stupid. Besides, I bet I still have a few friends that might be willing to help in any upcoming battles," she rounded on Kurama and Hiei, "You two! Is Kouga, prince of the wolf tribe still around?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and his mate, Ayame as well,"

Kagome smiled, "So they did get together. Good. They'll help. What about Shippou, a red-kitsune youkai? Do you know of him?"

"Yes, he works under Lord Sesshoumaru," both Kurama and Hiei were confused. How did she know these youkai? Why did she ask if they were 'still around'?

"Sesshoumaru-kun as well? Good, they kept their promises. That's four very skilled fighters that I can talk into helping. They either owe me big time or are really, very close. Goodness knows how many others are still around," she smirked in triumph over the dumfounded expressions on her guest's faces.

"Oh don't look that way. Did you think I didn't have connections in the Makai? All of them have fought beside me in battle more than once. I've watched their backs and they've watched mine. They at least can attest to my skills," she sighed, "Now if only Miroku-sama was still alive. It would be nice if Sango-chan were around too... but she might have been reincarnated already. She did die before anyone else, and I'd be cutting it close with Miroku-sama as it is," She muttered to herself.

"Uh," Yuusuke asked after a moment of silence, "Who's Miroku?"

"Miroku-sama is a very powerful and talent priest. He's the one who taught me how to harness my mikoki instead of letting it run semi-rampant," she explained, then a though occurred to her, "Wait! Yuusuke-kun! You don't happen to work for that toddler Koenma, do you?"

"You know Koenma?" all three boys were shocked. Kagome was nearly skipping in glee.

"Oh! This makes my job so much easier! Wait here while I pack my bag," she commanded as she bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Yuusuke, did you have any idea your cousin knew so many powerful youkai?"

"No. She was always coming down with these really rare illnesses. According to _Jii-chan_ she was constantly away in hospitals just to keep alive. And she always seemed too innocent. How could she have met so many bloodthirsty youkai if she was always sick? And how did they meet her? They haven't left the Makai, have they?"

"Not since the establishment of the Barrier, I don't think. It seems that your cousin is quite the enigma," said Hiei.

It really was not long before Kagome barreled down the stairs again, this time dragging a huge yellow backpack behind her.

"Well, lets be off!" she smiled. They Spirit Detectives stared.

"Kagome, can you even carry that?" Yuusuke asked, goggling at the bag.

"Of course I can! But if it gets to be to heavy then you can, right Yuusuke?" Yuusuke swallowed nervously, but Kagome ignored him, "Well, let's see. First, I need to talk to Sesshoumaru-kun, he can help me talk Koenma into bringing back Miroku-sama. Of course I need to see my son-"

"YOUR SON!" Kagome blinked at Yuusuke's outburst.

"Of course. Shippou-chan. I practically raised him back when he was still just a kit. Don't worry, he's just adopted. Sesshoumaru-kun won't let anyone near me that doesn't pass inspection." Yuusuke quieted down. "Well, then after I see Sesshoumaru-kun and bring back Miroku-sama then we need to track down Koga... or wait until he finds me. Waiting would probably be quicker," the Miko nodded absently to herself. "I wonder how Ayame-chan will take to me showing up again. I hope Koga-kun has grown up and is happy with Ayame-chan. If he hasn't then he's going to be one lonely wolf. I can't see Ayame-chan standing for him trying to court another woman."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I thought wolves were monogamous,"

"They are. But Koga-kun fancied himself in love with me."

"Well, Yuusuke, aren't you going to arrange a portal to Makai? We need to find Souta as soon as possible. Who knows what could be happening to him right now while he's in the evil clutches of this magician! And in order to do that I have to talk to Sesshoumaru-kun. He's the strategist after all."

Flipping open his compact communicator Yuusuke held a short conversation with Botan who promised to come right away to the Shrine. Within seconds of closing the communicator the cotton candy blue haired ferrygirl knocked on the door.

"What is it Yuusuke?" She asked brightly. Kagome examined the newcomer closely, recognizing the odd ki she possessed.

"Well, Botan, My cousin needs to get to the Makai. Do you think you could open a portal there for us?"

"Your cousin? I can't do that Yuusuke, not without Koenma's permission, you know that," Botan protested. Kagome stepped forward.

"Ferrygirl, I have places to go and people to talk into going to war with me. Yuusuke and his friends are on the same mission as I am, so unless you really want the Miko Kagome to open the bad side of the Reikai, you should open that portal now," she smiled sweetly. Botan stared in disbelief.

"The Miko Kagome lived over five hundred years ago. You can't be her. It's not possible."

Kagome stared at Botan for a moment. "Well, I suppose that that would make sense, but you haven't figured in the licensed time rip that I have access to. But if you still don't want to open that portal for me I guess that I can just send Yuusuke and his little friends to Sesshoumaru-kun's palace with a note saying that his little sister's little brother has been kidnapped and that he should break the barrier to come talk to me. He could you know. I keyed it so that if there was an emergency then my Lord-brother and son could cross over to the other worlds. I'd do it myself but it would take to long to rewrite the spell-scroll." She started tapping her foot, staring at the ferrygirl expectantly. Botan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"You're the Miko Kagome?" she whispered. The Spirit detectives all exchanged a glance. Kagome nodded. Botan squeaked out an apology, bowing low and opened a portal as close as she could to Sesshoumaru's palace.

The moment they stepped through Kagome could feel the difference in the planes and she clutched her chest, groaning in pain.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I told you, you shouldn't have come," he gripped Kagome's shoulders in worry. After taking a few deep breaths Kagome brushed the concerned hands off and smiled her thanks.

"It's alright Yuusuke, I was just taken by surprise. This is the first time I've been to the Makai and the youki is more than I'm used to. I'll adjust, so don't worry. Right now we need to convince the guards to let us in to see Sesshoumaru-kun. Shouldn't be too difficult,"

_-'Shouldn't be too difficult'? Who is this miko?-_

Kagome led the group to the Palace gates. A pair of tough tiger youkai barred their way.

"No humans allowed," they growled in unison. Yuusuke's hackles rose as he took offence at the prejudice. Kagome held up her hand, stalling any action on his part.

"Do you even know who we are, you pathetic, prejudiced, excuses for palace guards?" She snarled, doing a very good impersonation of Sesshoumaru's icy anger. "There is only one human here and I don't think that Lord Sesshoumaru would be too pleased if he found out that his little sister was forced to purify her way into his home just to talk to her brother," she pushed up her left sleeve to show off a small, vivid blue crescent moon on her forearm. The guard's eyes both widened in shock and they dropped to their knees in respect. "Now. Is my Lord-brother in?"

"Please forgive our offence, Lady, we had no idea. Our Lord Sesshoumaru is in currently. We offer an escort if you so wish,"

Kagome waved her hand, "There will be no need. I can already sense him approaching," and with that she regally brushed past the guards and entered the Palace grounds.

"Kagome! What was that about? The Lord of Makai is your older brother? What's the deal!" Yuusuke demanded. Hiei was almost growling in frustration as her mental shields were still refusing him entrance into her thoughts and Kurama and Yoko were silently wracking their combined memories for any mention of the youkai lord having a miko sister.

"It's another adoption thing, Yuusuke. He did it for my own protection. A powerful miko is quite the trophy to go after, but a powerful miko who is the blood-bonded sister to a even more powerful, cold-blooded and outwardly sadistic youkai lord is another matter entirely," Kagome stopped suddenly. "Now were did he get to? He was just ahead of me..."

Silence filled the halls as the Spirit Detectives wisely held their collective tongues. Kagome inched a couple of sutra into her hands and grinned. So he was testing her, was he?

A flash of warning flitted across her senses and Kagome uttered a quick prayer, holding up a sutra. Yuusuke cried out in alarm as a silver-haired youkai's sword met with a shimmering blue barrier. The youkai leapt back and returned the sword to his side.

"Very good Kagome," he nodded, "You held back the Tokijin, still as impressive as the last time this Sesshoumaru laid eyes on you,"

"Sesshoumaru-kun!" Kagome grinned and threw her arms around the stoic Lord, conveniently missing the deadly spikes on his chest armor. Kurama, Yoko and Yuusuke almost died of a wholesale heart attack and Hiei's eyes bulged in shock. "How have you been? How's Shippou-chan?"

"Kagome, it is good to see you once more. I am well, as is your kit. Now, who are your companions? You still keep the most interesting company, even after all these years,"

"Oh, right. The kitsune with the red hair is Kurama. There's something odd about him, I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I will. The short black hybrid is Hiei. He has a temper worse than Inuyasha before I met him and his base youki is mixed in the most interesting way. And this delinquent is Yuusuke, my cousin on my mother's side. I think he's a hanyou, but I can't tell what percentage and he hasn't told me,"

Now Yuusuke choked.

"How did you know?" he demanded. Kagome scoffed.

"Miko, remember? I figured that it was your business and you'd tell me when you wanted, but Sesshoumaru-kun hates it when details are left out. So, why don't you tell him who your dad is?"

"No need," Sesshoumaru said blandly, looking the young toushin up and down critically, "He smells of Raizen. I had no idea that the toushin had a son, much less a hanyou. I hope he has better manners than Inuyasha had?"

"They could be twins, I'm sorry,"

"HEY! Don't compare me to that mutt!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and Kagome groaned. "You're right, boy. Inuyasha is a mutt, but do not forget this: the blood of the Great Taisho-sama ran through his veins and mine. Only I am allowed to demean his name. Furthermore, it is bad karma to speak ill of the dead,"

Kagome gasped. "He died? When?"

"Hold on! He can't be dead! We just saw him a couple'a minutes ago!"

"Hold Yuusuke, I think that there is more going on here than meets the eye,"

"The fox is right, detective. Be silent for once and listen,"

"The well was sealed temporarily and the priestess came to lay claim on his body and soul. It seems that he followed her willing to Hell. You did not know this?" Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly sculpted silver eyebrow. Kagome shook her head, her eyes wide and haunted.

"No. I just sealed the well. I...he...oh Sesshoumaru!" She cried into her hands, "He's dead already and it's all my fault. If I had let him stay with me then he'd still be alive and annoying everyone,"

"It was his choice, Kagome," Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the miko's shoulder. "Do not worry about him. He may have been a worthless hanyou but his deeds were not enough to keep him tied to Hell. I am sure that he shall soon on to reincarnation along with his mortal lover,"

"You're right. It has been about the allotted time for that cycle, hasn't it? Wait! That means that Miroku-sama could be reincarnated soon too! We have to hurry! I need Miroku-sama to help us, and we don't have time to wait for his reincarnation! Sesshoumaru, we have to talk to Koenma. Could you bring Tenseiga?"

"What are you planning, Kagome?" The youkai lord narrowed his eyes at his adopted sister. She met the gaze unflinchingly.

"War, elder brother. Someone kidnapped Souta and we're going to get him back."

"Indeed. Wait here. This Sesshoumaru will inform Shippou of your return to us. No doubt he will be ecstatic,"

Kagome bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-kun." They watched as he strode off down the halls. "Gee he hasn't changed much over five hundred years," she muttered.

_:Five hundred years? That could explain how she knows all these powerful Youkai Lords... But how she survive:_

_Rather, how did a seventeen-year-old _human_ travel through time?_

_:You think it's time-travel do you:_

_-They spoke of a well. That could possibly be the medium for the travel.-_

"Kagome... how do you know Sesshoumaru?" Yuusuke asked, rubbing his temples. Kagome looked back at her cousin.

"He's my adopted brother, as I told you. He helped me out in the past and trained me in combat of almost every kind. He's also the one who dragged my bloodied carcass away from Naraku's castle after I purified the filthy hanyou. I still have the scars if you don't believe me,"

_:Naraku! He died over five hundred years ago! How could she have fought against him:_

"But Miss Kagome, That was over five hundred years ago," Kurama furrowed his crimson eyebrows. Kagome flushed bright red.

"Uh, well, yes that's right. Let's just say I found – or rather, it found me – something that will take me back five hundred years. It's a long, complicated story that I really don't want to get into right now."

_Ha! I was right. Time travel it is. Hiei, you owe me 5,000 yen._

_-Hn. Whatever,-_

"So, wait. You've been going back in time, fighting deadly demons and whatnot? How long has this been going on?"

"Since my fifteenth birthday. Why? It's no big deal," she shrugged at him, "You fight demons in this era, I fight them in the past. The only difference is that you have Reikai on your side and I don't. Or didn't, depending on who's talking,"

"So the miko traveled back in time from her comfy life in the modern era to fight youkai in the sengoku jidai and aided in the destruction of one of the most elusive youkai in history," Hiei commented. "Hn. Maybe you won't be so much dead weight after all. At least you seem to have some form of intelligence, unlike the idiot,"

"Why Hiei! That was almost an outright complement! I'm so proud of you," Kurama teased and received a deadly glare for his efforts.

"Momma!"

Three boys tensed and Kagome whirled around. "Shippou-chan!" a tall red kitsune was sprinting towards the miko. When he reached his adopted mother he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. "Sesshoumaru just told me that you came back! I've missed you so much! Where have you been? Who are these people? Why did Sesshoumaru say that we had to prepare for battle? Did you bring me candy?"

"Whoa! Slow down Shippou-chan, one thing at a time. As far as I have gotten Inuyasha has just died. Sesshoumaru just told me. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long but you knew the time difference, I know you did, I told you. We have to prepare for battle because someone has taken Souta and my cousin, Yuusuke and his friends Kurama and Hiei are helping. And no, I'm sorry, I forgot to bring the Great Kitsune a humble offering of his favorite candy." She laughed and tugged his long red hair. "Goodness you've gotten tall. Last time I saw you, you could sit right on my shoulder and still not get in the way! Now I could probably sit on your shoulder!" she joked. Shippou grinned, his white fangs flashing mischievously.

"Wanna see if you could?" he asked as he picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Wha-? No! Shippou-chan! Put me down! You're over five hundred years old! Stop acting like a child!"

Yuusuke was killing himself laughing as he watched Kagome cling for her life to the older man's hair, no doubt causing some pain. Kurama and Yoko smiled, understanding the other fox's antics. It was in their nature, after all, to be playful. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Watching you two it makes one wonder who is the parent and who is the child," Sesshoumaru commented as he made a dignified entrance, now wearing three swords at his hip and carrying a fourth.

"Sesshoumaru! Make Shippou put me down!" The miko whined. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Kit. Put your mother down. We must hasten to meet with the toddler,"

With all care Shippou set Kagome on her feet and gave her one more bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much momma," he sighed. Kagome returned the embrace lovingly, her head tucked under his chin.

"And I've missed you too. It may not have been as long for me but it felt like an eternity, with everything that's happened,"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Come, we must leave. You two can catch up later, on the road."

The youkai Lord pulled out a necklace from under his kimono. Shippou grabbed Kagome's hand and Sesshoumaru's arm, then told the Detectives to hold on as well. Once everyone was touching, Sesshoumaru released a small amount of his youki into the amulet and their world melted into a thousand colours.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was standing in a very busy office. Oni carrying stacks of papers rushed about and shouted at each other like brokers at a stock exchange. Sesshoumaru led them straight into Koenma's office.

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru! This is a surprise. What brings you to Reikai?" asked the child god from behind his desk.

"Kagome brings me here. Apparently your Detectives are on a case that concerns her, and therefore me. We require the resurrection of a soul. A priest by the name of Miroku that lived five hundred years past," Sesshoumaru stated, as cold as ice. Koenma paled.

"A resurrection? That's very picky business, Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know if I can arrange it," he stuttered. Kagome stepped forward and leaned over his desk and started to whisper. Only the closer youkai – Sesshoumaru and Shippou – could hear.

"Do it toddler," She hissed. Koenma shuffled papers nervously.

"There are certain procedures to go through and my father would never approve," he hesitated. Kagome's patience ended.

"Koenma, if you bring Miroku-sama's soul here so that Sesshoumaru-kun can work his magic then this little mission of yours that you sent my cousin on can go that much faster. As it is we have your detectives, which I trust can take care of themselves, Sesshoumaru-kun, Shippou-chan and myself. Now, I'm still only part-trained, nowhere near being in complete control of my devastating power. And if Miroku-sama was with us we would have two that could wield Holy Powers and someone who could contain me if anything got out of hand. Think of it. IF you help us out here you might even get a few more _extremely skilled_ detectives on call just to thank you for doing such a good turn." She smiled. "Then again, if you don't then I can't promise that after we rescue Souta and destroy his kidnapper that the Barrier of Worlds will stay up. Do you forget who constructed it in the first place? Imagine, toddler, youkai in the Ningenkai once more. It would something like the sengoku jidai again, only worse because now the people don't hold faith in their houshi and miko. They have allowed the Holy Bloodlines to die out and replaced them with halfhearted imposters. True spiritualists are so hard to come by in this era. It would be a pity if your bull headed nature cost the tentative peace we so enjoy now..."

"You wouldn't dare." Koenma stuttered. "Your own human family would be in jeopardy as well."

"True. But I live at a truly Holy Shrine. No youkai with evil intent can set foot on the grounds, thanks to me, and my blessings."

Koenma fell silent. Yuusuke looked at Kurama and Hiei and they both gave him minute shrugs. Shippou and Sesshoumaru on the other hand were both smirking. Koenma was between a rock and a hard place, namely his father's rules and Kagome's wrath.

It was not a hard decision.

"Jorge! Find the soul of the priest Miroku. STAT!"

Kagome fell back and smiled sweetly at everyone. "Good baby," she muttered. Shippou heard and cracked up.

"Oh, Momma, I've missed you so much," he said as he wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye.

"What did you say to him Miss Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"Just that if he didn't help out in any way possible that I would withdraw my services indefinitely." Another innocent smile.

_:This girl could be a kitsune with the way she works people:_

_I wonder what it is that she's got on the Brat..._

_-This girl is turning out to be too trying-_

_:Oh, your just upset because she can counter your _jagan

_-Shut it Fox!-_

_:Oh! Hiei's mad:_

_-Fox!-_

_Yoko, don't tease, please. Your arguing is giving me a headache._

"And what services are those?" Yuusuke asked. Kagome coughed, Shippou grinned and Sesshoumaru answered for her.

"Kagome is the one who created the Barrier of Worlds,"

The Spirit Detectives all reacted in shock, each in their own way. Yuusuke cried out in loud disbelief.

"No way! Kagome, you made the Barrier?"

Kurama was slightly quieter. "Miss Kagome, you would take the Barrier down for something so petty?"

Hiei silently stewed in his thoughts.

"Yuusuke, yes. I created the Barrier. And Kurama-san, if I gave you an answer to that then the brat here might think I was bluffing," she pointed to Koenma who glared at her back. "Besides, to me, family is nothing to ignore. I've seen the results of a violent family feud. Whoever has Souta is kidnapping innocents and I cannot allow such an injustice to continue. It would go against everything that makes me the miko that I am if I did,"

"Oh, that reminds me," Shippou interjected. "Nothing has happened to the Jewel, right? It could come in handy,"

"Don't worry, I won't loose it or break it again," she joked, but it sounded slightly bitter to everyone who heard. "and I don't intend on using it,"

"Kagome, do not let the Hanyou weigh down your spirit. You are stronger than he," Sesshoumaru advised with a small smile.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru-kun. Inuyasha's a jerk. Now," she rounded on Koenma, "What's taking so long!" she yelled.

"Well, you see he was slated to be reincarnated in a couple of days. It takes time to find a appropriate substitute," the young god stuttered.

"Bring Miroku here now. Find the substitute later."

"Yes ma'am!" Koenma cowered in fear.

"Gees, momma, you still can scare the pants off anyone when you try," Shippou praised.

"It comes from taking my experiences of talking to Naraku, then taking some of Sesshoumaru-kun's finesse, putting them in a blender and pressing the liquefy button." She giggled. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow hitched up to his hairline at her analogy. Kurama and Shippou grinned, both looking absolutely mischievous.

"Jorge!" Yelled Koenma, "Where is that soul!"

"Ah! Here he is sir!" Jorge cried as he burst into Koenma's office. Miroku followed at a more dignified pace.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome launched herself at the dead priest. He looked startled but didn't refuse the embrace. In fact, he even returned it.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, it has been a long time since I have been able to hold your soft body in my arms," he smiled. Kagome stiffened. Miroku's 'cursed' hand was slowly traveling south, down her back.

"Hands where I can see them, Houshi," Sesshoumaru growled. Miroku jumped back, hands held in the air.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, how have you been these past centuries?" he asked with a friendly – and deceptively innocent – smile.

"Tolerable,"

"Miroku," Shippou asked, "Where is your shakujou?"

Miroku sighed, looking very sad. "Alas, it has been lost ages ago. It had been left in a temple as a holy relic but the because of the wars it has been taken. I fear that I may be in need of a new staff,"

"I wonder if Totousai would be willing to make you one," Kagome wondered, "He made a regular katana for Souta,"

"We will visit the swordsmith as well then," Sesshoumaru decided. He passed the fourth sword he had brought to Kagome, "Hold this," he commanded.

Taking the sword Kagome gasped in shock as warmth filled her body. Ages flitted past her eyes, stars were born and died in the blink of an eye and the universe, for just one splendid moment, was laid plainly in front of her. She felt the wonder of creation and the marvel of life. Worlds could have perished at that moment and Kagome would have smiled at the onset of their next journey.

However, all too soon she was back in Koenma's office with eight pairs of eyes on her.

"Well, it seems that I was right after all," Sesshoumaru said smugly.


	3. Death cannot Deter

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was. But it's not. So I cry.

Note: for those who were wondering: this is not going to be a Kagome/Kurama(as in Shuuichi) fic, nor is it to be a Kagome/Hiei. it's just going to be a Kagome/Yoko with friendly bunny feeling for Kurama. poor kid, he's not going to get a girlfrind in this one. we'll see what happens in the third book...

**Chapter 3**

**Death cannot Deter**

"What was that?" Yuusuke asked in awe. Miroku grinned, as did Shippou.

"That," said the dead priest, "Was the sword 'Fumetsu'. A sword forged from the bones of an Immortal by Totousai for a miko constrained not by the bonds of time. He gave it to Sesshoumaru a couple of centuries back, before he was forced to the Makai, in the hopes that Lady Kagome would return to us. Why do you ask?"

"The immortal sword called 'immortal.' Not very original," Hiei commented snidely. Miroku nodded.

"True, it's not, but tell that to Totousai. He made the 'sword of life' and the 'sword of destruction.' Imaginative names probably don't come very easily to him."

"Why did Totousai make me a sword?" Kagome asked as she slid the blade a couple of inches out of the sheath to admire the perfection.

"You trained under this Sesshoumaru. You are proficient, more so than my brother when he received the tessaiga, so it is only fitting that you are presented with a worthy weapon," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome ginned and hugged him again. "Now, Houshi. Come forth,"

Miroku stood in front of Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord unsheathed the tenseiga. Everyone watched expectantly as he elegantly brought the healing blade up and through Miroku's spirit body. The priest gasped in shock, breathing for the first time in five hundred years. His physical body was restored and he lived once more.

"I thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," he bowed low. "I am thankful that I am given another life to live, at your mercy,"

"Not my mercy, Priest. Your thanks should be directed to Kagome, for she is the one who pled your case to the toddler," Sesshoumaru turned away and replaced Tenseiga in it's sheath. Miroku moved closer to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, how can I ever thank you enough. I just have one question," he dropped to one knee and held her hand before him, "Would you kindly consider bearing my children?"

In an instant Shippou and Yuusuke had taken care of the embarrassing situation.

"He never learns," Shippou sighed as everyone stared at the now unconscious Houshi.

"Is he always like that?" Yuusuke demanded. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Shippou nodded in unison. "Great, now we've got another pervert in our group," he sighed. Kagome cocked her head to the said in confusion.

"Who else is a pervert?"

"Yoko. Stupid horny fox," he jerked his thumb at Kurama and Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"I thought that his name was Kurama,"

Kurama decided to step up before Yuusuke botched the explanation and ruined his spotless reputation. "Yoko Kurama is the name of the kitsune that inhabits this body alongside myself. My human name is Minamino Shuuichi. I go by Kurama because it seems to fit better, and avoids the confusion of having two personalities." he smiled. Kagome nodded.

"So, do I get to meet this Yoko?"

Shippou, whose jaw had dropped in shock at the reference to the infamous kitsune bandit, started protesting. "Momma! I don't think that would be such a good idea! Yoko Kurama! By Inari-sama and all that's even remotely holy, he's one of the most dangerous thieves in all of Makai! I thought he'd died!"

"You're right, kit," Yoko said, pushing his way into dominance over the shared body. The transformation was breathtaking. Kagome stared in awe at the tall, silver-haired Kitsune. Her fingers twitched when she caught sight of his oh-so-petable ears and tail. "I was the most dangerous bandit in all of Makai. Now I'm on parole," he flashed a wicked grin at Kagome and she felt herself start to melt inside as his eyes met hers.

Shippou saw this and stepped between his mother and the bandit, breaking the spell he had been weaving with his eyes. "Don't think you can go and Seduce my momma, I won't allow it." He growled. Yoko smirked.

"She's a big girl,"

"She's not a one night stand."

Kagome placed a hand on Shippou's shoulder. "It's alright Shippou. If he tries anything I'll just zap him, 'kay?" Shippou shook his head, not budging.

"Kagome, you don't understand. You've never been up against an adult kitsune before, only me. I wasn't old enough to weave a Kitsune Seduction, which is what he's starting. If you fall under his spell he could take you right there on Koenma's desk if he wanted, right in front of everyone. He's dangerous and I refuse to allow you to be alone with someone like him," Kagome gasped in shock. Was that what he had been trying? She was going to trust Shippou's judgment in this case.

"Alright Shippou-chan, I won't be alone with him," she promised. Yoko sighed dejectedly.

"We could have so much fun, you know," he smirked and winked. Kagome blushed. Yuusuke growled.

"That's MY cousin you're talking to! You'll have to get through me before I'd even think about letting you near her!"

"I agree," said Sesshoumaru, "Kagome is my younger sister by rites of youkai adoption. She is not one who is available for a 'fling.' If you want her, you must court her first. Mating is the only thing acceptable for my sister. Anything else and your life is forfeit to my claws."

Yoko grinned and relinquished control back to Shuuichi. The redhead blinked at al the hostile eyes boring into him. "Do forgive him. Yoko likes nothing more than to play with people. Forgive me Miss Kagome, I tried to talk him out of trying his tricks on you and only succeeded in half," he bowed his head in shame. Kagome slipped out from behind Shippou.

"Oh, Kurama-san, don't worry about it. I doubt what Yoko had in mind was to take possession of my body in order to kill my friends, so it's forgivable," she smiled.

_-So, she has been possessed before. That could explain the defenses.-_

_:She didn't say no:_

_She'll only agree if you court her properly. _

_:So give her some flowers:_

Across the room Hiei snorted, smirking. Kurama shook his head in defeat. In the blink of an eye he held a lovely bouquet of red roses, which he handed to Kagome.

"Yoko wishes I give these to you with his promise that if a treasure such as yourself would so wish he would be honored to be allowed the privilege to court you,"

_:Nice, nice. I like the wording. You are coming along quite nicely:_

_-Horny fox,-_

Kagome blushed. "I'll – ah – consider it,"

"He thanks you," Kurama blushed at some of the other things Yoko was saying and held his tongue.

On the floor, Miroku stirred.

"Oh! Miroku-sama! How's your head?" Kagome asked, crouching down to check his injuries.

"Lady Kagome, I am flattered that you care to bestow this unworthy priest with you radiant concern,"

Kagome stiffened and slapped her mentor. His hand fell away from her bottom.

"He really doesn't learn does he?" wondered Yuusuke. Shippou nodded.

"He's been like that for as long as we've known him. Death hasn't changed him a bit," the red-kitsune sighed.

Yuusuke grimaced. "Figures. I've met her and she's pretty hot,"

Sesshoumaru sighed and slung the senseless monk over his shoulder. "Come, we go to my Palace," he declared. Yuusuke looked like he was about to protest, but everyone else seemed to think that it was a good idea.

"Bye toddler! Say hello to Enma-sama from me!" Kagome waved. Koenma paled.

The arrival in the Makai shook Kagome just like the last time, Miroku as well, waking him from his stupor. Both gasped in shock and clutched their chests as if in pain. Miroku recovered quickly and helped support Kagome until she was steady.

"No fair, Miroku-sama. Why doesn't it effect you like it does me?" she sighed.

"Lady Kagome, You are by far more pure of heart. As the Jewel's protector you need to be, as you know, so that you do not succumb to its seductive dark influence," he said seriously. Kagome nodded wearily. She knew. It was her duty after all.

"So it's because of the Jewel that I'm affected like this?" she asked.

"Possibly. I can't tell for sure since your own natural powers are so in sync with those of the Jewel,"

"Makes sense," Kagome nodded. "Thanks Miroku. For helping me,"

"It is my pleasure, Lady Kagome,"

"Are you well, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing over her stooped form. Carefully, Kagome straightened out.

"I'll be fine Sesshoumaru-kun. It hit me like this last time we arrived. It's all the youki, it bothers my miko senses, that's all," she reassured the stoic lord. Sesshoumaru studied her for a second longer, before nodding.

"I shall have servants prepare rooms for all of you. Kagome, Detective, come with me. We have much to discuss." And with that Sesshoumaru swirled off expecting to be obeyed without question.

"Hey! I've got better things to do than sit around here and talk. I've gotta find my cousin and kill the guy that snatched him." Yuusuke growled. Kagome groaned. Sesshoumaru paused and looked over his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face.

"And that is exactly what we need to discuss. It would be foolish to race into battle without a plan. Fools rush into battle and die swiftly. Survivors plan and live to rule."

"Yuusuke, go with him. It might prove useful," Kurama advised. Hiei nodded.

"Go, Detective. It's not often one as powerful as him offers his aid,"

"Shorty's right. Sesshoumaru does not often offer to help people. Kagome's special and since you're helping her he'll help you. But not if you get on his bad side." Shippou stated blandly. Miroku nodded agreement.

"Then he would gladly introduce you to his youki whip and Toxic Flower Claw. That is Sesshoumaru-sama for you,"

"Fine. I'll go." Yuusuke complained.

"Good boy," Miroku smiled. Everyone – except Sesshoumaru, Hiei and, of course, Yuusuke – laughed.

"Stupid monk," the Toushin muttered. Kagome grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him after Sesshoumaru.

"So," Miroku stared, "Shippou, tell me, what has happened since my death?"

"Well, after Kagome put up the Barrier the Three Worlds were successfully split. It's really rare that a ghost or a youkai manage to get into the Ningenkai or vice versa, which is a good thing and a bad thing. It's made the Ningenkai a lot more peaceful, in a way. But all the old beliefs are now thought of as old fashioned because there's no youkai around, only in legends. Kagome is really one of the last True Miko. I think I've only heard of about three or four more, but that's it,"

"Is that so," Miroku thought on this carefully. He turned to Kurama and Hiei, "So, what about you two. What is your part in all of this?"

"We are Spirit Detectives," Kurama explained. "Our job is to apprehend those youkai who trespass into the ningenkai,"

"Yoko mentioned being on parole. Care to elaborate?"

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, a youkai named Goki and I broke into the Reikai vaults and stole three items. Goki died fighting Yuusuke-"

"Got his stupid head blown off," Hiei smirked.

"Yes, Goki got his head blown off by Yuusuke's _reigan_, and Hiei and I are serving Koenma in lieu of jail time," Kurama shrugged.

"Like any jail could hold you,"

"You're right Hiei. Koenma thought it wise to keep me out of the Reikai jails, as I would only pick my way out, no matter the security. Yoko is helpful that way,"

_:Ungrateful, that's what you are:_ Yoko groused.

_Well, what can I say?_

_:Thanks for getting me out of so many life threatening situations, would be nice:_

_If you hadn't popped into my body before I was born I wouldn't have gotten into so many life threatening situations, now would I?_

_-He's got you there fox,-_

_:Bite me:_

_-No, you'd like that,-_

Kurama sighed. If only his life was not so interesting. Must be karma. His past life had done something terribly evil.

_:Oh sure, blame it on me:_

_I will, thank you very much._

"And why is Yuusuke-san serving with you?" Miroku pressed. Kurama smiled.

"That, Houshi-sama, is his story to tell," the redhead smiled, "But don't worry, in the eyes of the Reikai Yuusuke's record is practically spotless."

"But that is in the eyes of only the Reikai, I take it?"

"Your human guards are as yet still unable to find anything finite against him," Hiei snorted, "Pathetic. And in the Makai he is feared for his strength, as he should be,"

"Yuusuke may be a delinquent in the eyes of the Ningenkai but he has a good heart," said Kurama. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"He's soft,"

"He's half human,"

"You're going soft,"

Kurama grinned and spread his hands helplessly; "I had a good human mother the second time around,"

"Second time around?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, yes. That is where Yoko comes in. made a mistake that cost him his life and the life of his business partner,"

_:Don't remind me.:_

"Yoko managed to escape Death and her Ferrygirls, whom I am sure you have met, by taking up residence in a unborn human fetus. It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, until he had regained all of his power back, but like I said: we had a good mother this time around. Her sacrifices puzzled Yoko, and you must know how kitsune love puzzles,"

_:It's a weakness:_ Yoko shrugged in Kurama's mind.

"So we decided to stay," Kurama finished, ignoring Yoko's commentary.

"I see," The monk nodded, smiling broadly. "Another youkai reformed because of the love of a human woman,"

"I do not understand, Houshi-sama,"

Miroku chuckled, "You do not honestly believe that Sesshoumaru-sama was always this open do you? No, many years back, before Rin-chan and Kagome-sama entered his life he was the epitome of Yang in spirit,"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. _–Ask him who this Rin-chan is, Fox,-_ he prodded.

"And who is this Rin-chan you speak of?" Kurama asked, obligingly. Miroku looked surprised.

"You mean that you do not know of Sesshoumaru-sama's human daughter? Both of you feel old enough to have been around during that scandal,"

"Must have been too busy," Kurama muttered with no little humor.

"Forgive me. Rin-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama met some time before Naraku's demise. Sesshoumaru-sama, as I have heard, had been greatly injured in a battle against his younger brother, Inuyasha. Rin-chan found him in a forest near her village and tried to nurse him back to health. As you can imagine, he was a most reluctant patient, but Rin-chan would not stop coming. Not too long after Sesshoumaru-sama was well enough to move again, Rin-chan's village was attacked by a pack of wolf youkai and Rin-chan was killed. In order to repay the debt owed Sesshoumaru-sama used the tenseiga to restore life to her, much like he did for me, and Rin-chan followed him faithfully from that day on," Miroku explained. "Although I do not believe that she ever quite conquered her fear of wolves. Koga-san was never permitted near the Western Palace whenever Rin-chan was there, as far as I know. Eventually Rin-chan mated a fire youkai and had a family of her own,"

"And how did Miss Kagome get to know the Lord?"

"Well, Kagome-sama had been attacked by a low-level youkai and Sesshoumaru killed it before she came to any harm. He was puzzled, so Kagome-sama told me, as to why she was not trained in the art of her Holy Powers and arranged for her to receive training under an aged miko in a nearby village. Later, after the Shikon Jewel was shattered he traveled with her and eventually adopted her as his sister. It just proves that Kagome-sama can charm even an Ice Prince into a puddle of warm water," the monk chuckled at his joke. Hiei groaned.

"So I am a puddle of warm water now, am I?" Sesshoumaru loomed behind Miroku, startling the priest out of his skin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That didn't take long,"

Kagome and Yuusuke stood behind Sesshoumaru, both eerily silent. Hiei shot a mental question to the toushin, and smirked at the answer he received.

"It seems that the Toushin is not convinced of Kagome's skills, physically or spiritually. We are heading to the dojo for a spar of sorts. You may come of you so wish," The Lord invited.

"I suppose that that is only fair. I myself am not confident in the boy's skills myself, toushin or not. If he has not the proper training he could be worse than Inuyasha and even more of a pain to deal with,"

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" Yuusuke protested loudly.

Miroku acted surprised, as if he had not seen the detective behind Sesshoumaru. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me," he begged. Kagome rolled her eyes at his innocent act.

"Come," Sesshoumaru said, turning on his heel towards the Palace's spacious dojo.

Of course, everyone followed.


	4. I am Woman

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Note: No, Yuusuke's not sexist. he just can't wrap his mind around the fact that the sweet and innocent little girl he knew is a battle hardened fighter like himself. no one can accuse our favorite Toushin of being quick on the uptake!

**Chapter 4**

**I am Woman**

Kagome faced Yuusuke across the dojo. Spectators sat along the wall, respectfully silent. The cousins were both in anticipating fighting stances, waiting for the other to make a move.

"You know, Kagome-chan, I don't want to fight you. You could get hurt," Yuusuke commented as he shifted his weight. Kagome smirked.

"Yuusuke, I've been fighting for my life for years now. I didn't get all these scars on my body from falling down the stairs, like _Jii-chan_ told the school,"

"Well, I guess this has got to start sometime," he muttered and dashed forwards. Kagome dodged.

"You're slow," she commented idly.

"Don't wanna hurt you," was his defense. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke, if you don't get serious then I swear that I will force you into a pink bunny suit, take pictures, post them on the internet and e-mail them in a chain letter around the world." The miko growled. Kurama, Shippou and Miroku laughed. Yuusuke glared at them.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me,"

Yuusuke fired his reigan. Kagome chanted up a shield. The fight was on: toushin versus miko.

Yuusuke immediately dominated offensive. _Rei _charged punches and kicks were aimed to damage. Kagome managed defensive very well, successfully blocking and deflecting every attack aimed towards her.

"Miss Kagome is very accomplished," Kurama commented. "Where did she learn to fight?"

"Sesshoumaru taught her," Shippou replied.

"Miss Kagome was by taught Sesshoumaru-sama himself? No wonder she is so accomplished," Kurama was impressed. So were Yoko and Hiei for that matter.

Kagome flung several sutras at Yuusuke. The toushin dodged all but two, which burned white hot as they touched his body leaving reddened skin where they touched. Yuusuke jumped back in shock, crying out in surprise. Kagome prepared several more.

Yuusuke let loose his shotgun attack. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she barely had time to cross her arms in front of her to protect herself. When the smoke cleared the miko was against the far wall. Yuusuke smirked.

"Uh oh," Shippou muttered.

"It's not looking good for the miko," Hiei smirked. Sesshoumaru shot him a sideways glace.

"On the contrary, hybrid. It is the toushin I pity now. The further Kagome comes to losing, the harder it is to defeat her,"

"As many unfortunate youkai and dark miko discovered too late," Miroku said offering up a short, halfhearted prayer for their souls.

Kagome pushed herself away from the wall. The dojo grew silent as she slipped into a well used stance and when through the motions of knocking and drawing an arrow.

"Oh Inari-sama," Shippou groaned.

Yuusuke watched in confusion, wondering if his last attack had knocked more than a few screws loose in his cousin.

But Kagome wasn't addled. The only other person who could see what she was doing was Miroku, who was grinning. She had formed her ki into a bow and arrow and was preparing to fire. The priest noted that she purposefully kept the level of power to a minimum.

Kagome released the ki bowstring sending her spirit arrow flying to its target. The arrow struck Yuusuke in the chest, sapping him of energy. Gasping in shock he sunk to one knee, clutching his chest.

"Yuusuke!" Kurama half rose, surprised.

"What happened to him!" Hiei demanded. Miroku ignored the hybrid and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I hadn't realized that she had fully mastered that. You must be quite proud,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, a smirk gracing his angelic face. "I will admit I had been surprised when she mastered such an advanced technique so early on, but it seems that Kagome is always doing such things,"

"What happened to him?" Hiei repeated.

"Kagome-sama fired a arrow of pure holy energy at him. If Yuusuke-san had been a full-blood youkai it could have killed him. Of course, Kagome-sama would have taken this into account, seeing as she would never dream of harming family, no matter how rude they have been,"

"Although it is understandable why Yuusuke thought that she was still a weak and innocent schoolgirl. He hasn't seen what she has seen," Shippou reasoned.

"Quite right Shippou," Miroku nodded, "Quite right,"

"Would you two cease chattering?" Sesshoumaru growled.

They closed their mouths.

"What was that, Kagome?" Yuusuke gasped. His head was staring to ache. Whatever she had hit him with had drained his youki and the imbalance was disorienting.

"That, Yuusuke, was a pure _hamaya_. The truest of sacred arrows. I made sure that I didn't put too much energy into it because, let's face it, this is only a spar. I'm not trying to kill you," Kagome explained, "It purified most of your youki. It will take a while for that to recharge unaided. Sorry,"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She needs to learn to stop apologizing,"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome cannot help it. It is part of the pureness that makes her such a powerful miko,"

"I know that Houshi, but even one such as this Sesshoumaru will wish sometimes for the stars,"

_:I like her even more, Kurama:_

_So do I. She's interesting._

_-Look Fox, it's something shiny,- _Hiei said sarcastically.

_:She does sparkle, doesn't she:_

_-Idiot,-_

"Alright, Kagome, I acknowledge you can fight," Yuusuke said, standing laboriously.

"Gee, thanks," Kagome grinned.

Sesshoumaru stood and exchanged places with Yuusuke.

"Now see how professionals fight, boy," he said as they passed.

"You be nice to my cousin, you got that!" Yuusuke threatened. Shippou and Miroku grinned.

"No need to fear. The miko can take whatever I throw at her,"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! You're up now?" Kagome grinned mischievously.

"Draw your sword, miko," Sesshoumaru ordered, drawing Tokijin. Kagome slid Fumetsu from her sheath and brought it to guard. Sesshoumaru swung, sending a thousand bolts of lightning at the miko. A short prayer to erect a shield neutralized them before they could to any harm.

"Impressive," Miroku muttered.

Kagome flung sutras at the youkai lord only to have them shredded. Under the cover of the destroyed sutra, she unleashed a wave of holy energy from the blade of Fumetsu. Sesshoumaru dodged and charged.

Swords clanged together. The sound of scraping metal echoed throughout the dojo. Finally brute force won out and Kagome was sent rolling back. Sesshoumaru leapt towards her prone form, but Kagome rolled out of the way and flipped to her feet.

Everyone stared in shock at Sesshoumaru. The lord was frozen in mid leap, directly over a sutra on the dojo floor. Kagome grinned.

"And cunning wins another round, Fluffy-sama,"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Remove the spell,"

"I win, right?" she teased. Another, louder growl. "Yep, I win!" and she peeled the paper off the floor. Sesshoumaru dropped gracefully to his feet and sheathed Tokijin.

"This Sesshoumaru will not fall victim to the same trick twice, miko. You have been warned," The youkai Lord turned his back to his guests. "This Sesshoumaru will be sending out missives to select youkai that I am sure can be trusted with the information of your mission. Expect the wolves here by evening,"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Koga-kun and Ayame-chan? I heard that they had finally mated! When did that happen?"

"About three hundred and fifty years ago, Momma," Shippou grinned, "And they have so many kids running around that it's almost scary. Ayame sure loves the role of mother and she manages to keep Koga out of too much trouble. Then again, he is only a wolf," the young fox grinned. Kagome groaned.

"That's it. Shippou-chan, you spent entirely too much time with Inuyasha." She sighed.

"Early childhood," He shrugged indolently, "Never really left me,"

"Brat," The miko sighed, sounding so hard done by.

"Miss Kagome," Kurama interrupted politely, "If I may ask, how is it that you know Koga-sama and Ayame-sama?"

Yuusuke and Hiei all turned expectant eyes towards the miko. Kagome laughed, sighed and groaned all at the same time. Sesshoumaru looked displeased, his eyes narrowing. Shippou snickered behind a delicately clawed hand.

"Ah, well, Koga-kun you see, well, he had decided long ago when he first met me that I was going to be his woman. He simply would not listen to me whenever I turned him down,"

"You mean that someone actually wanted to Mate you?" Yuusuke looked shocked for a second before he grinned evilly. Kagome slugged him, knocking him to the floor.

"Jerk," she muttered. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Your cousin sure is stupid. He reminds me of Inuyasha," Shippou tilted his head to one side and arched a crimson eyebrow.

"Yes. It seems that the young toushin and my deceased half-brother share several personality traits. An unfortunate happenstance indeed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why you...!" Yuusuke muttered from the floor. Kagome nudged him firmly with her foot.

"It's not that bad Sesshoumaru-kun. Inuyasha may have been rude and crude and know nothing about life or women, he may have tried to kill nearly everyone he met on sight and heavens know he had no taste in girlfriends but he was fiercely loyal to the people he trusted and we could always trust on him to fight his hardest in every battle. He wasn't perfect by a long shot, but then again who is?" Kagome then paused and smiled sardonically, "Other than you, that is,"

"Of course," The youkai Lord inclined his head regally, a cascade of moonspun hair spilling elegantly over his shoulder.

"Well, back to the topic at hand," Kagome clapped her hands and turned back to the Spirit Detectives, "So Koga-kun had just decided on his own that we were going to mate. Then Ayame-chan came down from the Northern Mountains with her grandfather and their pack to remind Koga-kun that he had promised to mate her when she turned adult. Koga claimed for years later that he didn't remember the promise and continued to try to convince me to mate him. Sesshoumaru protested most violently of course. But I guess he must have given up on me," She grinned. "Good thing too. It's not healthy to obsess over something for five hundred years,"

"No. It's not," Hiei agreed contemptuously.

_-Pathetic wolf. She obviously didn't want him if his mating another causes her such joy.-_

_:She is a treasure, isn't she:_

_She's interesting, I'll giver her that._

_:She's an interesting, beautiful treasure, and she's going to be mine.:_

_Is she now? Does she know that?_

_:It would be unwise to announce our intentions this early in the game.:_

_Your intentions, you mean?_

_:That's right. My intentions.:_

_-Fox. You really must cease talking to yourself.-_ Hiei teased.

_:I'll have you know that I am _not_ talking to myself, Firebrat.:_

_Yes Hiei. You know better than anyone that it is practicality impossible to talk to just myself._

_:What is that supposed to mean:_

_Absolutely nothing..._

_-Pathetic-_

"Fox. Pay attention," Sesshoumaru commanded. Kurama jumped, shocked.

"Pardon me," he mumbled.

"How could you tell that he was flickering, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome asked, peering inquisitively up at her adopted brother.

"Never mind, Kagome,"

Kagome glowered, belatedly helping Yuusuke to his feet. "Stuck up youkai lords," she muttered just loud enough to be overheard. Sesshoumaru growled deep in the back of his throat. Every youkai stiffened and backed away defensively, not wanting to get in the way should anything happen. Kagome released Yuusuke's arm and stepped forward, staring hard into her brother's glowing golden eyes. Icy fire flared to life and waged a silent war.

Miroku stepped between the siblings, his hands spread peaceably. "Now, now you two. This is no time to be quarrelling amongst each other. We must plan and debate how to attack this problem," he reminded everyone. "After all, who knows how many children this magician has in his possession,"

"Souta," Kagome whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, saying nothing.

"We will get him back, Kagome-sama," Miroku reassured.

"Yeah, don't worry Momma, we'll get your brother back," Shippou hugged Kagome comfortingly.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Yuusuke boasted, "I haven't lost a fight yet,"

"At least his boasts aren't quite as empty as the idiot's," Hiei commented sideways to Kurama, who smiled at the jibe at their other, absent teammate.

"So," Kagome and Miroku turned to the Spirit Detectives and Kagome continued, "Which one of you knows the most about this spawn of a low-class, sub-scum youkai?"

"Ah, that would be me, Miss Kagome. Koenma gave me the files he had on the Magician," Kurama produced the files. Shippou snatched them out of his hands.

_-You have gotten slow as a human, Fox,-_ Hiei observed with a sardonic smirk. Kurama squashed Yoko's retort.

"Woo! This sucker's almost as ugly as Inuyasha," Shippou commented as he leafed through the pages of the filched file.

"What does it say Shippou?" Miroku asked. Kagome stood on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of what the file contained. It was not fair! Shippou was almost two heads taller than she! The indignity of it all. Even Souta was growing so fast he would soon be taller than her.

"Hmm. This guy looks like a serious piece of work. Not the same M.O. as Naraku, but sly and tricky in his own fiendish way," Shippou muttered. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Kit. Explain the contents or hand it to someone who will."

Shippou waved a hand. "Hold on Sesshoumaru-sama. I am just going to read this through so that we will only have to go over it all once. No point in wasting time just waiting for people to finish reading. Although the Toushin-boy doesn't look like he'd have the patience to read to begin with," the red kitsune shot a laughing glance towards the restrained toushin.

"Shippou, mind your manners. He's my cousin after all,"

"Sorry, Momma,"

"Just read. No talking till you're done," She commanded, steering her son to a _zabuton_ and pushing him lightly downwards. Shippou knelt down on the fluffy cushion and tucked his legs underneath himself, holding the files up so he could read easily. Each page was examined with the utmost care and delicacy before it was removed from the folder and placed face down in a neat stack next to him. Silent servants brought tea, and one maid was unfortunate enough to come too close to Miroku's 'cursed hand'. Kagome took care of that problem. Miroku's tea got cold, as he lay senseless on the tatami covered floor. No one paid any attention to it.

After some time and another round of tea, Shippou lay down the last page from the folder.

"If the information that you got from the toddler is correct and complete in the most part, then taking on this magician youkai should be fairly easy. The information on the magician himself is not much, but then again even I could see a weakness. He relies primarily on his magical defenses and offences. If we could get through those and hit him up close, trapping rage close, the he should go down no problem. The rest of the file contains information on his mode of operation and his mysterious employer. It reminds me very strongly of some intelligence my kids got for me on a possible troublemaker looking to take out the Four Lords and you as well, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou nodded to his lord. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the kitsune.

"And why wasn't I informed about this possible attempt at a war?" he demanded. Shippou shrugged.

"I didn't have enough finite information. I know how you hate half cooked theories, so I had my Kids sit on their quarries,"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. Continue,"

"Thank you. Well, as I was saying, the information my kids brought me was about a plan to overthrow the Four Lords and Sesshoumaru-sama in order to seize ultimate control over the Makai. Rumor had it that he was engineering an army of super-youkai, or something equally powerful. I had heard that he had some scouts out looking for possible candidates for experimentation, and if Souta-_ji-san­ _is anything like Momma then he would probably seem like the perfect target, being a potentially powerful priest,"

"Experimentation?" the blood drained from Kagome's face.

"Not on MY family." Yuusuke swore. He clenched his fists so tight that his nails drew blood.

"Your conviction is admirable, toushin. Save it for the battle," Sesshoumaru advised standing. He looked at everyone assemble in the room. "Rooms have been prepared. A servant will escort you to them. We will revisit this matter in the morning, when the wolves arrive. Kagome, I would speak with you and your son,"

"We're coming, Sesshoumaru-kun," she whispered.


	5. Breakfast Conversation

Disclaimer: One of these days I will have something just as cool as IY and YYH. But not right now.

**Chapter 5**

**Breakfast Conversation**

There was no moon in the sky. No stars either. It was probably these simple differences that gave Kagome the creeps. Sesshoumaru had brought her and Shippou out to one of the perfectly manicured gardens to talk. Shippou had nestled himself onto a bench, hugging a knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. Sesshoumaru had seated himself primly on the edge of the outside hall. Kagome sat beside her brother, and stared absently at the ground.

"So if Shippou is right then Souta could be the guinea pig in some mad scientist's experiment."

"It is possible,"

"Sesshoumaru, you're not helping reassure her,"

"That was not my intentions. It is better if she knows the facts. There is nothing gained in glossing over the facts with pretty dance steps," Sesshoumaru said grimly. "Talking plainly only accents the fact that we are in need of hurry and careful planning. Shippou's 'Kids' are quite reliable. He trained most of them himself and they are skilled enough to meet my requirements,"

"If they didn't I couldn't employ them," Shippou grinned. Kagome looked confused.

"Shippou's kids? I don't understand,"

"That's what I call all of my spies. Confusing, if you don't know. I don't have any kids myself," Shippou explained. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"That he knows of,"

Kagome looked shocked. "That he knows of? Then there could be some?"

"Only if the mothers were hiding them from me. I myself wouldn't mind starting a family, after all, I've practically raised Sesshoumaru-sama's kid whenever he's away," Kagome looked like she was going to pass out.

"When did Sesshoumaru...? Sesshoumaru-kun... you have a child? When did that happen? Where is the mother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Her name is Himeno. Her mother, my Mate, died in childbirth eight years ago," Sesshoumaru looked up at the empty sky and closed his eyes. Kagome felt her heart break.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I didn't know," She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "What was she like?"

Silence.

"She was much like you. Innocent but strong. We had been mated for about fifty years before she became pregnant with Himeno. She was so happy."

"Did you love her?" Kagome ventured. Sesshoumaru dropped his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes,"

More silence. Shippou was getting nervous. However, Kagome spoke once more.

"Well, they say that it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. At least she made you happy,"

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippou interrupted, "it's late. Momma should be getting to sleep," he reminded the Lord. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Show her to her room, kit. Kagome, sleep well and I will see you in the morning,"

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-kun," The miko bowed to the youkai lord and followed her kitsune son to her rooms.

* * *

Yoko was plotting. The miko had sparked his interest. He had heard rumors of a human woman adopted by a Taiyoukai back when the three worlds were still one. He had not paid much attention to the rumor before, deeming it a fantastical fairytale.

Now he knew otherwise.

She was a miko of extraordinary power and beauty. Sesshoumaru must have had a deep respect for her to adopt her into his prestigious family line. Yoko was wondering now just how many of the stories and rumors he had heard back in his heyday about a strange miko were true.

The thousand year old thief watched through eyes that were not his own. How he wished for a body all his own. It was true, he had grown fond of the human soul he shared bodies with, but he longed for the freedom he had enjoyed before his death.

It just was not fair.

But Kagome...blessed Inari-sama she was a thing of pure beauty. She may be pureblood human, but she controlled the power to hold her own and best youkai of the highest caliber. Cunning too, if her spar with Sesshoumaru-sama proved anything. To think of such an underhanded trick whilst in the midst of battle spoke volumes on how long she had been in unfair fights.

And she had raised a kitsune child on her own as well! Having been one himself Yoko was well aware of what troublemakers kitsune children could be. Smart as a whip, tongues sharper than blades and an unnatural desire to get into mischief. They were enough to turn anyone's hair white, unless it was already that colour, of course.

So now it was morning and Kurama was sitting eating breakfast at the Ruler of all of the Makai's table. Absently Yoko listened to the conversations whirling around him. Sesshoumaru's daughter was sitting in her 'cousin Shippou's' lap hands digging into the plate of food within her reach. Wisely, the red Kitsune had his own plate out of the child's reach. Hiei was glaring around the table, making many of the servants nervous. The Houshi, Miroku, was eating calmly and joking with Shippou about something that happened while he was alive the first time.

Kurama lifted his eyes as Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered the room.

_:She looks beautiful in the morning:_ Yoko commented, grinning. Kurama inwardly sighed.

_She looks like she needs more sleep._

_:Well, given the stress of her currant situation she looks remarkably well:_

_Yes, I will giver her that._

Kagome took a seat near her brother and was served the same equivalent of human food that the other humans had been served. Yoko watched, amused, as she poked at it with her chopsticks.

"What is this, Sesshoumaru-kun?" she asked dubiously. Sesshoumaru's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Food, miko. Eat it."

Kagome sniffed and shifted her attention to the others at the table. She paused when she reached Kurama. "Ah, Kurama-san. If it is alright with you and Yoko-san, I was wondering if I could talk to Yoko-san later,"

Yoko surprised, grinned. Kurama choked on his drink. "Miss Kagome, are you sure that would be wise. He wasn't exactly polite last time..."

_:I'll be good this time kid, you don't have to worry:_

"Oh, I'm sure that Yoko-san will be on his best behavior. After all, Sesshoumaru and Shippou-chan are both more than willing and ready to take him out and dig the grave themselves if he does anything naughty," Kagome smiled brightly. Yoko dragged Kurama's eyes to look at the miko's adopted child. The red kitsune was looking as dangerous as he possibly could with a toddler wiping her food-crusted hands on his knees. Yoko pushed himself to the fore and watched as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Of course I would be on my best behavior, Kagome...san," he winked. Kagome blushed. Shippou, Sesshoumaru and Yuusuke scowled. Miroku grinned.

"That is good to know, Yoko-san," She smiled at him and now it was Yoko's turn to blush. Just a little, slight enough that no one noticed, but it was there.

Kurama pushed himself back into dominance.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-kun! Is this your little girl?" Kagome gushed, her eyes alighting on the squirming girl Shippou was holding onto.

"Yes," The lord nodded. "This is Himeno. Himeno-chan, come here," he commanded. Shippou released the child princess and she bounded around the table to her father.

"Baba!" she squealed. Sesshoumaru caught her hands before she could smear his clothes as she had Shippou's. A servant came with a damp cloth to wash the child's hands. Once cleaned, Himeno was lifted up into her father's lap and his food moved out of her reaching distance.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, she doesn't look a thing like you, other than your family birthmark. She takes after her mother?" Kagome guessed, wiggling her fingers at her niece. Himeno was as dark as her father was pale. Her black hair was pulled up in a high knot and her equally black and fluffy tail was curled around Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Baba, who's this?" she giggled at Kagome.

"This is your aunt Kagome," Sesshoumaru introduced. Himeno gasped and squirmed in his lap, wanting to be let down.

"Kagome-_ba-chan_? Cousin Shippou tells me about you all the time! He told me that you made Baba stay still in the air. Did you?" she asked as she pounded her small fists on Sesshoumaru's arms, "Baba, let me down. It would be rude not to heed a Lady's request,"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru shot Shippou a look. The Master Spy returned it innocently.

"What?"

"Nothing, Shippou-chan," Kagome said, smiling and poked at her breakfast again. She still had not tried any of it.

"So let me down, Baba," Himeno contrived her cutest expression and begged prettily. "I want to sit with Kagome-_ba-chan._"

"Let her Sesshoumaru. I wanna sit with my niece," Kagome cajoled. Sesshoumaru sighed and released his daughter who bounded around the table again and threw herself at Kagome. Kagome scooped her up and hugged her close. "I've missed having a little kid around. You know, you're about the same size as Shippou-chan when he found me, just as cute too," She tweaked Himeno's nose. Himeno squealed with delight and latched onto Kagome's hair.

"You have the same hair as me! Why don't you have a tail like Baba and cousin Shippou?"

"Because your Baba and Shippou-chan are youkai, like you. I'm adopted. I'm a human, not youkai," Kagome explained.

"For now," Shippou pointed out.

"What's a human?" the child asked innocently. Kagome considered this.

"Well, humans are a lot like youkai," she paused when she heard someone snort. After shooting a glare at the perpetrator, she continued with a sunny smile. "That's right. Human's are like youkai, but they are not as strong or as fast. Many humans are pretty weak and couldn't fight against a youkai but that is why there are people like myself and Miroku-sama, the miko and houshi. When I first met your father, miko and houshi would either work at a shrine or travel the country helping people against mean youkai that would take advantage of their weakness,"

"Did you travel around?" Himeno asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I traveled with your father for many years. That's how I met your uncle Inuyasha,"

"Cousin Shippou told me about him! HE said he was a no good hanyou," Himeno giggled innocently.

"Yes. He was a lot like Yuusuke over there,"

"Hey!" he protested around a mouthful of food that Kagome would not touch.

"Calm down, Yuusuke-san," Miroku advised sagely. Yuusuke pushed himself to his feet. Miroku looked towards Shippou. "Shippou do you still use the same magic as you did as a child?"

"Some," the Master Spy said.

"I need a large sealed rock,"

"Like those monkey sprites?"

"That would be perfect,"

Shippou looked at the fuming toushin, pulled out a small stone with paper prayers tied around its circumference and tossed it at him. Yuusuke caught the stone and shot the red kitsune a questioning look. Shippou smirked and the stone grew exponentially in a matter of mere seconds, Yuusuke's hand sealed to its surface. Of course, the sudden weight overbalanced him and Yuusuke toppled to the floor creating a nice hole in the tatami mats.

"Priest, if you would please not incite destruction in my home. It is messy to clean up," Sesshoumaru said, not looking up from a scroll he was perusing.

"Detective," Hiei said, "we have more pressing matters than your personality flaws. Please, act your age,"

"Get this thing offa me!" Yuusuke demanded, of course, ignoring Hiei's advice.

"I will remove it when you calm down and not a moment sooner. Unless of course someone with a higher authority than I commands me to do so," Shippou grinned.

"And who would that be?" the toushin growled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama or my mother. Not anyone else."

"Momma's boy," Yuusuke muttered. Hiei smirked and Kurama groaned. Shippou stiffened and Sesshoumaru looked up sharply from his scroll.

"You have no idea what she went through to raise me. Even your upbringing was gentle and kind compared to mine. Yes, I know all about you, son of Raizen. Raised in the Ningenkai by your mother, Atsuko, I believe, a drunk."

"Don't you dare trash talk my mom," Yuusuke snapped. Shippou ignored him and continued.

"By the time you were fourteen you had quite the reputation as a delinquent. You died once and was brought back by Koenma himself. Now you work as his Reikai Tantei, a Spirit Detective. You lead a group of other Detectives, Kurama-san and Hiei-san and another, Kuwabara. You trained under the master spiritualist, Genkai, after you apprehended a technique thief. You won the last Dark Tournament and just became estranged from your childhood friend, a Miss Yukimura Keiko, age nineteen. Did I miss anything important?"

Awed silence filled the room.

"Who are you?" Yuusuke breathed.

Sesshoumaru answered blandly, looking back down at his scroll, "He is my Master Spy and the best person this Sesshoumaru has found to this date that can sniff out the tiniest detail. Now answer him. It is a matter of professional pride to know everything about whatever he investigates."

"How long have you been looking into me?"

"Since last night," Shippou shrugged. Kagome looked impressed as she beamed at her son.

"Oh Shippou-chan! I'm so proud of you!"

"You do, it seems, surround yourself with the best of the best, Kagome," Sesshoumaru noted. Shippou nodded.

"Yeah momma, you got Sesshoumaru-sama, the best fighter; me, the best at sniffing out information and swiping it fast; Inuyasha, the best at cussing and swinging a good sword around like an idiot and STILL manage to kill the target; Miroku, the best monk in all of the sengoku era; Sango, the best, and last, taijiya." He listed.

"Don't forget me." Came an overconfident voice form the doorway. Everyone's head snapped to see who had arrived and Kagome grinned. She stood up and raced over to give Koga a hug, being wary of Himeno, who was still holding on tightly to Kagome's clothing.

"Kagome! You're still alive? How did that happen? You too Houshi?" Koga demanded, holding Kagome at arms' length to examine her closely.

"Koga, let me go." Kagome grinned.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't your mate is going to leave you in the cold." She grinned at Ayame, who was glaring at Koga. "Don't worry Ayame-chan. I do not have any intentions towards your mate anymore than I did in the past. So if he does anything stupid you can come to me and we can thrash him together, deal?"

Ayame smiled sweetly at the miko and nodded. Koga swallowed nervously.

_:He had better tread carefully. Two females are more dangerous than one:_

_How about a whole fan club of them?_

_:That is just ridiculous and we both know it:_

Both personalities shuddered.

"What is wrong Kurama-san?" Kagome asked, suddenly at his elbow. Kurama reigned in the urge to jump.

"Oh, nothing Miss Kagome. Do not worry about me. I was merely talking to Yoko,"

Kagome nodded, shifted Himeno, who was perched on her hip and turned the most angelic puppy face towards the redhead. "Kurama-san, can you let Yoko-san out for a moment. There is something I want to do,"

_:Something she wants to do:_

_You wanna see?_

_:Lemme out:_

The crimson bled from Kurama's hair as it grew to the sliver waterfall of Yoko's. Green eyes slowly blinked once and were replaced by gold. A bushy tail and fuzzy ears appeared as well. Yoko took Kagome's hand and kissed her palm.

"What is it you want?" he purred, ignoring the growls from the other males in the room. Kagome smiled and started petting his ears, much to his surprise. It didn't take her long before the legendary kitsune thief was reduced to a purring mass of sheer pleasure.

"I should have seen that one coming," Shippou groaned. Hiei glanced from kitsune to kitsune.

"Why?"

"Because Momma can never resist the furry ears."

"I see,"

Both Koga and Ayame were floored. They had just arrived to see a human boy transform into a legendary kitsune youkai thief who was now pushing his head into the scratching fingers on his ears like a cat. Sesshoumaru, silently annoyed with his sister, waved them to their seats at the table and they sat, dazed.

Kagome giggled as the bandit melted under her touch. It was true. She did have a weakness for cute furry ears on her youkai friends. Yoko was the first full blood youkai she had met with the animalistic ears of his base race, everyone else had been a hanyou of some percentage. Himeno giggled and started petting Yoko's hair. Kagome laughed and pulled away.

"Thank you Yoko-san. Cute ears is a terrible weakness of mine, I admit."

Yoko felt like whining about the loss of her sweet fingers, but covered his disappointment with a foxy grin. "Then consider my ears at your disposal," he said, pulling a rose out of his hair and presenting it to her.

Shippou was glowering, unable to call him out. Sesshoumaru was watching intently, watching for any trickery. Miroku was grinning in a way that was going to get him smacked over the head soon. Koga was glaring at Yoko and Ayame was glaring at Koga. When Kagome pulled her nose out of the rose that she had been gifted with, she found herself at a very tense breakfast table.

"What's wrong everyone?" she asked, oblivious.


	6. Filling Time

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful anime/manga.

**Chapter 6**

**Filling time**

Everyone had moved into one of Sesshoumaru's studies and had seated themselves of the _zabuton_ that the servants brought in.

"So, what's this about Sesshoumaru?" Koga asked. Sesshoumaru looked towards Kagome and she answered.

"Souta, my younger brother, has been kidnapped. I need help taking down the people responsible and getting him back safely." She spoke steadily. Ayame's eyes widened in shock and sympathy. Koga grunted, understanding.

"So, what are we up against? Another Naraku?"

"Not quite," Shippou said, "While the target is powerful he should not pose much of a threat. It is his employer that we will need to worry about,"

"First we need to find this magician," Hiei pointed out. "Once we have him it will be easy to find out exactly who his employer is. Unless he doesn't know, which is unlikely,"

"Yes, Hiei-san, if we manage to capture him alive then your _jagan_ will come in handy," Shippou smiled and inclined his head respectfully. Hiei gave a curt nod in return.

"You know about..." Yuusuke, his hand freed from the rock by Kagome's express wishes, trailed off with a groan. "Never mind. I'm not going to bother,"

"Better that you don't,"

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked towards Shippou.

"Have any of your Kids found any trace of the magician?" he asked. Shippou shook his head.

"I just got the orders out last night, after Momma got to sleep. The best we could hope for is early afternoon and not much sooner," Shippou apologized.

Ayame looked at Kagome, concerned. "How long has your brother been gone?"

"About three days now,"

The wolf princess took the miko's hand and patted it comfortingly. "Don't worry. We will find him and bring him home. We owe you too much to fail in something this important,"

Kagome smiled at Ayame. "Thank you so much Ayame-chan,"

"Well, we might as well just wait until one of my kids reports. Will you open the dojo to our guests, Sesshoumaru-sama? Or...?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru stood and nodded.

"Show them to the dojo if they so wish. Houshi, I will be sending a missive to Totousai commissioning you a new shakujo so that you may enter battle with us as well," and the youkai Lord slid fluidly out of the room, sliding the shoji screen door closed behind him. Shippou smiled.

"So, who wants to train while they wait?"

* * *

"Have you recovered your youki from yesterday yet, Yuusuke?" Kagome asked, checking on the katana tucked into her obi. The Detective shrugged. 

"I'll be fine just so long as you don't hit me with one of those things again,"

"That's good. I was worried that I had made it too strong for you to handle." She smiled with relief. Yuusuke snorted, bragging about how no puny spirit arrow could keep him down. Everyone smiled.

"So, Miroku-sama," Kurama turned to the monk, "How do you fight? Do you use sutras like Miss Kagome?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "But I also used my shakujo. Until Totousai makes me a new one I will have to make do without,"

"Ah! Miroku-sama, hold on for a second," Kagome exclaimed before she darted across the dojo to a rack of weapons. She ignored the katana, sai, naginata, all the little sharp throwing things and almost jumped for joy when she found a bo staff. Picking it up and turning around she smiled brightly. "Will this do in the meantime? I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't mind too much if you used it to channel your houriki,"

"Why thank you Kagome-sama," Miroku accepted the staff. "It is not quite the same as my shakujo, but I can adapt." The staff glowed blue for a moment, raising the hairs of the nearby youkai as Miroku filled the weapon with his holy energy.

"Probably won't stand up to as much, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Quite," The monk and the miko smiled.

_:When do I get to spar with Kagome:_

_-Ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind kicking your butt as well,-_

_Just try not to get us killed._

_:Don't worry. I'll behave. For a while...:_

_Yoko!_

_:Just ask:_

Kurama cleared his throat. "Miss Kagome? Yoko would like to spar with you, if that is all right,"

Kagome glanced at Shippou who frowned but did not say anything negative. "It's fine with me. Let him out,"

Yoko took dominance and followed Kagome's bouncy movements to the center of the spacious dojo. She tied her long ebony hair back with a hair elastic. Yoko rotated his shoulders to loosen the joints up and watched as Kagome slipped into a light, comfortable stance.

"Yuusuke? Say when," Kagome grinned at Yoko. The silver kitsune thief grinned back, his sharp fangs peeking out dangerously. Yuusuke gave the starting signal. Yoko pulled a rose out of his hair and started circling. Kagome moved to match his movements and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A rose? I'm flattered Yoko-san, but this is hardly the time or the place,"

Yoko snickered and a thorny vine-like whip replaced the rose. "My rose whip is not something that should be taken lightly, you should be warned,"

"Oh crap," Kagome moaned, dodging a strike. "Sesshoumaru fights with a whip too. I HATED those training days. Well this seems about as good a time as any to try out my new sword," she drew Fumetsu from it's lacquered sheath and blocked another whip lash. "Let's see what this baby can do!"

Kagome darted to the side and forward closing in past the range of Yoko's rose whip. Yoko jumped back, dodging a cross slash to his side. The kitsune discarded his whip seeing that gaining the distance they had begun with was going to become increasingly impossible. Instead, he turned to hardened blades of grass, which he threw at the miko like knives.

Kagome was able to dodge five of the blades, but the sixth got past her guard and landed in her bicep. She dropped and rolled out of Yoko's reach before pulling the offending weapon out and throwing it back. Bright red blood dripped to the worn and polished floor. It seeped between her fingers as she held her hand over it to keep pressure of the injury.

"Now that hurt," she scowled.

On the sidelines Shippou was as tense as piano wire as he watched, and smelled, his mother's blood. Miroku placed a calming hand on the kitsune's shoulder, silently reminding him that she had endured much worse and had not complained. A few feet away they could hear Yuusuke muttering death threats to Yoko for daring to harm Kagome. The priest had to raise an eyebrow at some of the colourful language that the young toushin was using, not being used to common street slang that Yuusuke spoke so fluently. Inuyasha could have taken lessons from him, that was for sure.

Everyone watched as the combatants danced around each other. A strike, a parry. A lunge, a dodge, a trap, a grapple. Even if Kagome was human and therefore inherently inferior when it came to speed and stamina, her training with Sesshoumaru had changed that weakness drastically. She matched Yoko's speed and had not even begun to break a sweat. Training under a matchless Taiyoukai bent on perfection did wonders for a girl's combat skills.

Kagome let loose a combination of attacks so fast that they blurred, event to the trained eye. Yoko caught her and threw her to the ground, landing on top of her prone body before she could move. He sat on her stomach and pinned her hands above her head.

"Got you," he whispered in her ear. Kagome looked miffed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Yoko got a devious look on his angelic face.

"Well," he drawled, inching closer. "I could claim a prize," Kagome's eyes widened in shock as his lips descended upon hers. Cries of outrage could be heard from the sidelines.

Yoko pulled back, looking quite smug. He did not notice when one of Kagome's arms had come free from his grasp. He also did not notice the industrial strength haymaker coming in from his left. He did notice when it connected, sending him flying off the miko he had been sitting on.

Kagome rolled to her feet and glared down at the amorous Kitsune. "Don't try that again." she snapped, stalking off. A few feet away she paused and turned back, "Well, at least ask first," she amended.

"Kagome!" Yuusuke shouted, shocked. Kagome shot him a glance.

"What?" she demanded. "If you were a woman I'm sure you'd understand. Until then, don't judge,"

Yoko smirked behind Kagome's back at the toushin, looking quite proud of himself even as he massaged his aching jaw.

_:She will be mine yet:_ He bragged to Kurama.

_Right. _His human side did not sound convinced.

"Got to give him points for daring," Miroku commented, "Most youkai wouldn't even think about doing something like that in the fear that they could get purified into the dust from whence we all came,"

"Could she really do that?" Yuusuke asked. Miroku nodded.

"And for Kagome-sama it wouldn't even be all that difficult," he nodded. "At one point in time she could purify hundreds of youkai with one burst of panicked release. That was before she learned to harness her powers. She did not wish to harm any of her friends or allies if she got trapped and panicked."

"Why did she not receive training before?" Hiei asked.

"As far as I understand, there are few true spiritualists in the world today. Kagome probably did not know anyone who even knew what she could do much less how to control it. Both mikoki and houriki can be tricky to control in the company of youkai, as yin is to yang. Kagome held admirable control over her mikoki for the most part of two years before she got too strong. Without training she was, what would she say, a walking time bomb when it came to being around her youkai friends. And Kagome-sama did not like the feeling,"

"That's about right," Kagome chimed in, bandaging her arm, "While I don't think I could live with the constant control Sesshoumaru-kun practices, I couldn't live like a miswired time bomb, so I had to do something," she grinned and sat down beside Hiei. Yoko moved to sit beside her, but was detained by Shippou before he could reach his goal.

"You got some nerve doing that to my mother." He growled. Yoko sighed and shook his head.

"Are you going to call me out over it?"

"She's not going to be a fling."

Yoko stared at Shippou for a moment. "As a kitsune yourself you should understand when I say that I hold Feelings for your mother. Unless she refuses it will never be anything less than the best," he said pointedly.

Shippou caught himself, shocked to his toes. He searched the bandit's face for the slightest sign of deception. He found none. Curtly nodding, Shippou silently gave Yoko permission to present his suit to Kagome.

"But if you hurt her in any way I will do everything in my power to hunt you down and make sure you can't take refuge in another living body. Understand?" Emerald eyes sparked a dangerous light and challenged a passive gold. Yoko nodded and bowed his head.

"If I do any harm to your mother then you and Sesshoumaru-sama can punish me in any way you deem fit. But please remember in doing so that an innocent, Shuiichi, my human counterpart, would share an equal measure in any physical hurt."

"That won't be a problem," and the Master Spy turned on his heal and stalked back to his mother.

Yoko watched, looking amused, but his head was filled with serious thoughts.

_What was that about?_

_:It's simple. The kit was protecting his mother.:_

_No, not that. Why did he back down all of a sudden?_

Yoko contemplated his words. _:As a kitsune he understands the natural ability to find? Sense? Your future mate. Both a blessing and a curse gifted to us from Inari-sama.:_

_So you can sense that Miss Kagome is to be your mate?_

_:In essence:_

_I suppose that it would save time..._

Yoko shook his head. _:Kurama, why do you think we live so long:_ He asked patiently.

_Oh. Sorry._

_:Forgiven:_

"Yoko-san?" Yoko looked up from his mental conversation into the violet eyes of the monk Miroku.

"Yes Houshi-sama?"

"What is it that you said to Shippou that has his spirit so disturbed?" he asked bluntly. Yoko smiled, showing off his sharp fangs.

"Why, Houshi-sama, what makes you think that it was something that I said?" he asked innocently, playing with the human. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"I may be a mere human, Yoko-san, but I am not blind." He waited.

Yoko sighed inwardly, trying to ignore the voice of Kurama pestering him to let him out. "Priest, I only made it clear that I am nothing if not honorable." He hedged.

Hiei snorted quietly.

Miroku raised his eyebrow again, but did not press the matter. Interrogating a full grown kitsune was not something he wanted to be doing right now.

Kagome laughed and smacked Yuusuke lightly upside his head. The toushin grinned weakly and rubbed his abused skull, laughing something in return. Miroku noticed how innocent and young Yuusuke looked when he let his guard down. He was much like Inuyasha, but also so different.

"So, who's next?" Miroku changed the subject, casting his gaze around the gathered fighters.

"I gotta hit something." Shippou muttered as he stood and walked to the center of the dojo.

"Well," Yuusuke said, hauling himself to his feet and following his cousin's son. "We're in the same boat there, Shippou. Someone say when,"

Kagome, oblivious to why the boys were so upset, jumped up and counted down from three, shouting 'Go'.

Yuusuke held still while Shippou blurred in and out of human vision. He felt a wave of vague deja vu and a memory of fighting Hiei flashed across his vision. A glimmer of a grin cracked his lips.

Shippou flitted fluidly before the toushin. He could see that Yuusuke was unable to follow his movements with his eyes. A shower of razor sharp leaves appeared at his command and swirled around gently before homing in on Yuusuke. The detective dodged every leaf with the speed and skill of one who had spent years fighting youkai and surviving their tricks. Shippou grinned.

Yuusuke dodged the leaves expertly, no stranger to deadly flora. His sixth sense hadn't improved through the years of training under Genkai, so he didn't bother to try and follow Shippou's movements that way, having to rely on what he could see and a good old-fashioned fighting instinct. Instead, he started the groundwork for a trap.

That is right, after training under Genkai for so long he had finally gotten some strategies beaten into his head. He lured Shippou into a seductive weave around the dojo floor.

Only few watching from the sidelines could see what was going on. A beautiful clash of youkai and spirit magic. Yoko studied the younger kitsune's tactics decisively. He used plant life, like most kitsune, but incorporated a strong amount of illusion and physical attacks. A tricky business to learn and implement. Yoko himself only used plants and physical attacks and defenses, as the two worked well for him.

Yuusuke fired a bolt of spirit energy at a clone. The clone vanished with a puff of smoke and an innocent leaf. The toushin cursed. Kagome smiled.

"Shippou sure has improved over the years," she remarked as proudly as any mother could.

"That he has. I almost wish that we had had this adult self of him to aid us in battle. It would have made your burdens much easier, Kagome-sama. Then maybe you wouldn't have gotten so injured." Miroku considered.

"That's the past, Miroku-sama," Kagome whispered, her spirits falling. "We have no place wishing on the impossible. It will only turn our thoughts dark, and I cannot afford that,"

"Forgive me, Kagome-sama," he apologized sincerely, "I did not mean that maliciously,"

Yoko, Kurama and Hiei all wondered at Kagome's reaction to Miroku's words. What had happened in the battles with Naraku that Kagome did not want to talk about? Hiei once again cursed the mental barriers that denied him access to the miko's thoughts, considering it highly unfair.

Yuusuke stepped to the right, the left and jumped back as another volley of deadly vegetation was tossed violently his way. Just one more point he had to complete, the he could unleash the product of his training, something he was quite proud of. Just one more step.

Shippou tensed when he felt Yuusuke's reiki level skyrocket. He tried to jump away. He did not move. He could not move. He growled instead.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded. Yuusuke grinned.

"Hey! It worked!" he crowed victoriously.

"Yuusuke, what did you do?" Kagome cried in amazement. "It looks like my motion binding spell, but you didn't use a sutra!"

"Binding spell Genkai taught me," he grinned evilly, "Binds anyone with youki inside the circle, leaving only the caster free,"

"So you think you've won?" Shippou asked levelly. Yuusuke shook his head.

"I'm not that stupid. You've gotta have something up your sleeve, or else you wouldn't have lasted long under Sesshoumaru," he said before springing to the side. Several vines followed. "Besides, I've watched Kurama fight and you're not too different,"

"Is that so?" Shippou asked, arching an eyebrow. Yoko arched his as well. How had the Detective come up with that conclusion?

"Yeah. To a point," another dodge and the dojo floor bore the brunt of a razor sharp vine.

"How so?" a large dragon sprang to life and roared loudly. Yuusuke dodged its claws and stuck it hard on the forehead, shattering the reality of the illusion.

"He doesn't use magic like you do."

"You consider this magic?" vines shot up from all sides and wrapped themselves around Yuusuke. Yuusuke's reiki levels spiked as he burst free, causing the binding circle to flare up as well. Shippou took in the pattern before it faded from his sight, devising a way to interrupt the spell.

"In a way," Yuusuke readied a reigan blast and pointed it towards the trapped red kitsune. "It's over," and fired.

Shippou watched as the blast hurtled through the sir towards his chest and a frisson of fear skirted up his spine. His one thought before it connected was 'Aw, crap!'

Kagome cried out as Shippou was thrown several feet through the air and skidded several more along the floor. She threw off Yoko and Miroku's restraining hands and dashed over to her son.

"Shippou!" she knelt beside his still form and checked him for injury. Shippou cracked open an eye and smiled.

"You know, Momma, if I had had one more minute I could have broken his spell," he commented, ignoring the pain in his chest. Kagome blinked at him for a moment before turning her thoughts back to his injuries.

"Where does it hurt, Shippou-chan?" She ran her hands over the singed skin of his chest.

"Just my chest. Don't worry, it'll be healed soon. I'm a youkai, remember?" he laughed a little and sat up. "Man, Yuusuke-san, you pack a wallop!"

Yuusuke grinned and held his hand out to help the kitsune to his feet. Shippou accepted.

"Thanks Shippou. Although the old hag wouldn't agree with you,"

"Ah yes, the infamous Genkai. She was quite the terror to many youkai back a couple of years. She's getting on in years, so I hear," Shippou commented. Yuusuke nodded.

"That happens to humans, you know,"

"Yuusuke? Are you all right?" Kagome asked, checking him over for injuries as well, breaking into their conversation.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It's just a couple of scratches," he dissembled. Kagome huffed and glared at him.

"Yuusuke, something that I've learned about fighting youkai for that past five years is that even a scratch is something to worry over. Now take off that shirt." She commanded, he voice leaving no room for argument.

"Hey! Why aren't you demanding Shippou take his shirt off?" Yusuke protested.

"Because Reiki doesn't do the same to S-Superior youkai as mikoki or houriki, neither of which you possess. And Shippou is already healed. Look." She pushed aside Shippou's shirt to show off the smooth, unsinged flesh beneath.

"I'll need a new shirt, though," Shippou grinned and shrugged. Yuusuke grumbled as he pulled his top over his head and submitted himself to Kagome's scrutiny.

Kagome pushed her cousin to sit on the floor. His chest and arms were covered in old scars and fresh wounds, the tale of a toushin written in silver threads and red ink across his tanned skin.

"Let's see," Kagome peered at the bleeding wounds and started plucking wicked looking thorns out of the tears in his skin. "Blackberry, Shippou? That is nasty. These things can be poisonous, you know,"

"They are?" Yuusuke yelped and glared at Shippou. Shippou grinned.

"He's tough, momma. He can take it,"

"Well, it could be worse," Kagome sighed and continued to pull thorns. "I'll need to disinfect these before you get blood poisoning. Someone get me something to disinfect this with,"

A servant was sent out and returned swiftly with the required first aid material. Kagome dabbed at the cuts with an alcohol soaked cloth, ignoring Yuusuke's complaints about the pain. Once his chest and arms were cleaned up to her liking Kagome whispered a prayer and stroked her hands over each wound, closing them over as fresh skin grew at an impossible rate. Yuusuke watched in amazement.

"If you could have healed it just like that then why didn't you?" he demanded. Kagome snorted.

"And seal the poison inside your body?" she packed up the medical supplies and handed them back to the servant. "If any red lines show up around the cut tell me. I might have missed some,"

"Why? What do red lines mean?" he asked.

"Blood poisoning, Yuusuke," She answered seriously. "And don't take it lightly. They might not carry much poison, but it's enough to make you regret ever seeing them," Kagome tugged at her shirt as she turned back to the sidelines.

"Kagome? Where did you learn all this medical stuff?" Yuusuke asked, following.

Kagome shrugged, "We fought, Yuusuke-kun. And most of the time someone got hurt. The medicine back then could only do so much, and I was the only one with access to modern medical supplies. So the duty fell to me,"

Yoko smiled inwardly.

_:She's good. How many people know that blackberry vines can be poisonous:_

_Only those who have been on the receiving end, I'm guessing._

_:If that:_

Kagome slid next to Yoko. "What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"How did you know that blackberry vines are poisonous?" he asked, shooting her a curious glance. Kagome grimaced.

"A couple years back I found out the hard way just how much a pair of sneakers can take before anything can poke its way through. We had found a huge patch of blackberries and had to get through them to get to a jewel shard. My feet and legs swelled up so much Sesshoumaru had to carry me home. It was a good thing Mom knew what to do," she shuddered. "I couldn't believe how many had gotten stuck in my socks,"

"Ah, yes. I remember that time," Miroku said, sidling closer to Kagome. "As I recall it was just after Sesshoumaru-sama increased your training and started you on – what was it? – naginata?"

Kagome nodded and calmly moved Miroku's hand away from her backside. "Yes. He wasn't too happy that I couldn't walk for a couple days. I don't think that I've ever seen him so sullen. It's almost like he had been looking forward to training me and then had the pleasure snatched away like someone took away his chocolate on Valentines." She smiled. Miroku didn't quite understand the Valentines' reference, but Yoko snickered quietly.

_I can't quite imagine the Lord of all the Makai looking sullen. It just doesn't seem to suit him._

_:Use your imagination, kit:_

"Unfortunately," Kagome continued with an exaggerated sigh, "I found out the hard way that there are worse things than going to school, namely six hours a day, at least, of straight practice with Sesshoumaru-kun. Nearly killed me,"

Yoko's eyes widened in amazement. Six hours at least of martial training for a human? At least? It was sheer lunacy. Kagome was lucky to survive! What had Sesshoumaru been thinking?

"And after Sesshoumaru-sama got through with you, you were turned over to Kaede-sama and I," Miroku chuckled. "I swear that it must have been truly Buddha's wish that you survive. Nothing else could have pulled you through what we made you do,"

"Were you TRYING to kill her?" Yuusuke demanded, shocked.

"Yuusuke, don't blame them," Kagome laughed, "They had to train me like that. They didn't want to, didn't want to push me too hard, but I was tired of being dead weight. Sesshoumaru-kun though that I should only train for three or four hours, but I would just train myself if he left me and same with Miroku-sama and Kaede-sama. You would not believe how many books Sesshoumaru-kun had on mikoki and houriki. Took me forever to read though them," she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why?" Yuusuke asked. As far as he knew Kagome had always been a top student. Why would it take her a long time to read something?

"Because, they wrote different back then. I had to sign out so many books on Old Japanese from the library just to get the gist of it. If you went to your History classes you'd know that Katakana and Kanji were the main writing systems back then. Hiragana was a woman's language and the way they wrote kanji had shifted over the centuries. No one could ever read what I wrote,"

"Because you wrote in a future language," Yoko nodded. "That would be interesting for one of your human archeologists to find. A five hundred year old book written in a modern tongue," he snickered. Kagome stared at him for a moment, a smile playing on her lips.

"That would get them so turned around. I wonder what they would say?" she covered a giggle with her calloused hand. "Especially if everything about it was authentically done, except the writing,"

"Fox, don't you have something better to do with your time other than flirting?" Hiei scowled. Yoko mimed a wounded heart.

"Hiei! Can you not see the beauty before your eyes? I am merely trying in my own – dare I say – very charming way to make her sparkle," he declared, grasping Kagome's hand and kissing the palm. Kagome blushed dark red.

Yuusuke growled and was about to pull the kitsune away from his cousin when Shippou held him back.

"There's nothing we can do." He ground out, glaring at Yoko. "He has every right to try to court her," he said to the surprise of the wolves and Miroku.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuusuke snapped, watching Yoko present Kagome with another deep red rose.

"It's a kitsune thing, and it's hard to explain. Basically, we can sense our future Mate. And Yoko-san has staked his claim."


	7. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! STOP REMINDING ME!

**Chapter 7**

**Blast from the Past**

Yuusuke sat in a state of silent shock.

Yoko and Kagome? What about Kurama? Did he have a stake in this as well? Just thinking about the implications made his head spin. If Kagome Mated Yoko, what would Kurama do?

It was too complicated for the Detective.

"Ow," he muttered, clutching his head.

"Yuusuke? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, peering at him closely. Yuusuke stared at her for a moment as if she was some stranger he had never before seen.

"Kagome? What do you think of Yoko?" he asked, whispering. Kagome tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Yoko-san? He's sweet,"

Yuusuke shook his head and pressed on, "What about Mating Yoko?"

Kagome choked and stared at Yuusuke. "Mating?" she squeaked. Yuusuke nodded. Kagome bit her lip, thinking it over.

Yuusuke groaned as Kagome started blushing again. "Never mind, I can see it written all over your face. What about Kurama? Shuuichi, I mean. The human side?"

"Kurama-san? He's sweet too, I guess," She shrugged indifferently. "But he doesn't Feel the same. Do you understand?"

"I don't," he admitted, defeated, "But I think Shippou does,"

"Shippou?" Kagome was confused.

"Oh yeah. The guy keeps muttering about some kitsune thing that we wouldn't understand. Said it's too complicated to explain without making it sound cliché,"

"I'll ask him about it," Kagome promised. Yuusuke had gotten her curious.

The morning passed with little else of note as the fighters and holy persons awaited word from Shippou's Kids. The sun rose higher in the strangely coloured sky.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an ancient looking letter. "Read this, Kagome. It has much to do with what will happen," he said before striding out of the room in a swirl of white and red silk. Kagome cautiously broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Flakes of paper cracked away from the edges.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Wow. This feels weird. I'm writing a letter to myself. Or rather, to my past self. I don't need to tell you of the joys of time travel. I'm writing this mostly because when I got this letter it helped me handle what's going to happen better. Oh yeah, you just gotta love time travel. Anyways, things are going to get pretty hectic soon. One of Shippou's Kids is going to come with news and Totousai is going to send Miroku-sama's _shakujo_ in a couple of hours. Just remember that the guy who took Souta is weak up close, so get into trapping range quick. Don't bother with distance attacks, hit him hard and fast. _

_The guy that the magician is working for knows all about you and everyone else. He has a spy network that's almost as good as Shippou-chan's. Almost. You know you can stick close to Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Yuusuke, but don't forget Yoko-san. He thinks more of you than you know. That's part of why Shippou-chan doesn't like him much. Silly, isn't it? Don't worry, he gets used to the idea. OK, back to the big bad guy. He's tough, so don't worry about unleashing all of your frustration on his miserable behind. _

_The problem is what he's got downstairs. That's where Souta and the other kid is. Yes, there is only one more. And not all of them came out in as good condition as Souta is. Your going to have to hurry if some of them are going to survive. And don't worry about how Souta looks. He's still the same annoying little brother that we'd go through every layer of the Catholic Hell and back just to save. Of course, he's probably going to have to work with Hiei-san for a while. _

_Well, I really can't say much more without giving everything away. And if I did that then where would the fun be?_

_Take care,_

_Higurashi Kagome_

_P.S._

_Give Yoko a kiss from me!_

Kagome looked up from the letter, blushing. Her and Yoko? Her kissing Yoko? Her cheeks went from a cute bubblegum-pink to over-ripe-tomato in record time.

"Oi, Kagome, what's wrong? What's in the letter? You look like you fell asleep at the beach," Yuusuke prodded. Kagome folded the letter back up and tried to slide it back in the envelope. The envelope disintegrated in her hands.

"That letter? Oh, it's just a letter, you know. From a friend. You know, to tell me what's happened to her and what she did. You know," she shrugged uncomfortably. Yuusuke didn't look convinced and Kagome bore the weight of his inquisitive stare for several long minutes.

"Right," he drawled slowly, deciding to drop the subject for the moment.

Kiss Yoko? The prospect had merit. But...kiss? She hardly knew him. Why on earth would her future self want her to kiss the handsome silver kitsune?

If she kissed Yoko-san would she be kissing Kurama-san as well? They shared a body, so did they experience everything together? Kurama-san was nice and all, but he did not Feel like Yoko-san. She could not imagine herself with him that way.

"What does it say, Kagome?" Yoko asked, his curiosity peaked. Kagome shrugged.

"Oh, you know, nothing much. Just reminding me of a couple things I need to know," she shrugged innocently. Yoko hitched an eyebrow up and looked down at the letter.

That was now in his hands.

Yoko stole her letter!

Kagome watched, silent as his eyebrows rose closer and closer to his hairline. Yuusuke tried to get close enough to read over his shoulder, but Kagome kicked him in the back of his knees. This started a heated argument that kept everyone else entertained enough to keep their thoughts away from Kagome's mysterious letter.

Of course, everyone stopped in their tracks when Yoko burst into gales of laughter. He was grinning, staring right at a tomato red Kagome.

"Alright Kagome, you have _got_ to tell me what is going on." Yuusuke demanded, looking between the bandit and his cousin. Kagome stuttered something unintelligible, making Yoko grin even more.

"Since you can't seem to be able to _tell_ him, why don't you just _show_ him what is asked of you in the letter?" The silver kitsune strolled sinuously towards the befuddled miko. She watched as he crept closer, scooting away as much as she could.

"Yoko don't," She whispered. He graced her with a foxy grin and caught her behind her head, reeling her in.

"You said I had to ask. May I?" He asked, promptly ignoring Kagome's weak protests, and everyone else's more exuberant ones in favor of a chaste kiss.

Shippou growled, but did not move when he noticed that his mother wasn't protesting anymore. Yuusuke shouted at Yoko to 'get his dirty kitsune paws offa Kagome!' Koga also growled, but was quickly knocked unconscious by his Mate. Ayame glared at Koga on disgust before dragging his limp body out of the dojo. Miroku, of course, grinned like the lecher he was.

Yoko pulled back and grinned some more at his captive. Kagome settled for a weak glare.

"You can let go now," she huffed. Yoko obligingly released her, grinning all the more when she stumbled. Kagome shot him a dirty glare. "I can see why Yuusuke called you a horny fox. And why Shippou was so bent on keeping you away from me. You're nothing but trouble!" she declared, "My mother would never approve of your advances on me, and I can't say that at the moment I feel any different." She poked him in the chest as she made her point. Yoko's grin faltered as he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome..." he started. Kagome glared at him.

"When I said you had to ask first, that included gaining my permission. How like an overbearing, overconfident _man_ to just assume that his advances are welcomed!" she snorted, turning away from those pleading golden eyes that threatened to melt her defenses.

_No!_ She told herself. _No, I will not give in!_

_Looks like you might just loose her, Yoko, no matter what that letter implied._

_:Shut up.:_

_-Aw, you poor, poor fox,-_ Hiei snickered in Kurama's head.

_:You shut up too:_ Yoko snapped.

_Yoko, she's human, not a kitsune. You're going too fast for her. _Kurama chided.

_:What are you talking about? I've never gone too fast in my life? Why would I start now:_

_Because you feel a special connection to the girl and unconsciously assume that she feels it too._

_:Stupid psychology courses: _Yokomuttered.

_Helpful psychology courses._ Kurama corrected.

_:Whatever. So you're suggesting I back off for a while:_

_It's a plan._

Yoko sat back and allowed Kurama to resume control. Kagome looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the red-headed human side.

"Kurama-san," She smiled. "It's nice to see you again,"

"Good morning Kagome-san," Kurama laughed, "I believe that I must thank you,"

"Oh? For what?"

"Shocking Yoko to his toes. As I understand he's never been rejected before,"

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "Well, he'd better get used to it," she muttered.

"If it changes anything, I have never seen him this serious about anything else before. I believe that he truly holds Feelings for you,"

Yuusuke and Shippou groaned. Kagome shot them a questioning look that they both waved off.

"Okay," She rubbed her temple, "There's obviously this kitsune thing that I'm apparently not getting. Anyone care to explain willingly?"

Silence.

"Or will I be forced to use some extreme methods I picked up during my stay with Naraku?"

"It has to do with courting and mating rituals, momma," Shippou relented. Kagome waited for him to continue. "You're right, it's a kitsune thing. No other youkai species can sense a future mate the way we can. Basically Yoko has staked a claim."

Kagome grew still. "Claim?"

"You can reject him," Kurama continued for Shippou, "But it would be unlikely that he would ever try to mate again, even if you had mated another,"

"So he's serious? This isn't just some moonlight escapade for him?"

"As I said, this is the most serious as I have even seen him," Kurama said matter-of-factly.

"I still don't like it," Shippou growled. "He's not worthy of my mother,"

Kagome turned to face her son, "Why's that, Shippou-chan?"

"You deserve better than some mere Master Thief,"

_:Mere Master Thief? Why that little brat! I'm show him Master Thief:_

_Calm down, Yoko. He's only looking out for his mother. It is understandable considering your reputation._

_:Which reputation:_

_All of them._

_:Point taken. Still don't like him. You'd think he'd understand. It's not exactly like I have a choice, not that I would even _think_ about fighting a pull towards such an intriguing and beautiful female:_

"Calm down Shippou-chan," Kagome sighed, "Consider it something like fate. I just can't escape people with daunting reputations,"

"At least they weren't philandering, murdering thieves," Shippou ground out under his breath.

"Well, at least not rolled into one person," Kagome laughed. "You were quite the little budding thief when we met, remember? And there is nothing you can say that will convince me that Miroku-sama isn't one of the most perverted men I know,"

"Hey!" Miroku protested weakly.

"And as for my murderous friends do I even need to list them?" Kagome shrugged, grinning. "So seeing all of that in one person is almost refreshing. At least I know what to expect. To a point,"

"I can't talk you away from him can I?" Shippou wilted.

"Let me put it this way, if he tries anything I don't approve of I'll purify that which he holds most dear," she flexed a glowing hand.

Every male around her gulped.

_Yoko don't try anything! I do not feel like loosing anything important anytime soon and Mother's expecting grandchildren!_

_:Do I look stupid to you:_

_-No, just perverted,-_

_:Pipe down, firebrat:_

Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming as the two youkai bickered in his head. A servant came into the dojo and announced the noon meal. Everyone gratefully followed him to where the meal had been set up.

Lunch turned out to be a pleasant affair, especially after the uncomfortable – for the men – threats made in the dojo. Kagome mulled over a dish that had been made 'just for the Lord's human guests' thinking about Souta. And how much Sesshoumaru's chef needed to learn how to make oden.

But the problem with rescuing Souta ran forefront in her mind.

Why did she have to write such an ambiguous letter anyways? Details would be nice. So this evil guy knows all about them? Why hasn't he done anything yet? Unless he does not know that he has ticked off the wrong person, of course.

"What's on your mind?" Yuusuke asked, watching as Kagome poked holes into a vegetable with her chopsticks.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about the guys who took Souta. And how I'm going to kill them in the most painful ways I know," she shrugged.

Yuusuke was worried. He had never heard Kagome say something like that before. She had always been the epitome of purity and kindness. The toushin almost felt sorry for the scumbags who kidnapped Souta as he thought of some of the ways he had seen people die. Not pretty.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said soothingly, taking the miko's hand. Yoko twitched from his passive place inside Kurama. "You must not let such dark thoughts take you. Such will only lead down a terrible path of darkness,"

Kagome thought on his words, then nodded. "You're absolutely right," Miroku smiled, "I'll leave the torturing to someone else,"

"And you won't watch?"

"Yes sensei," she grudgingly allowed.

"That's my girl," the lecherous monk beamed. Yuusuke calmly reached over and disengaged Miroku's hand from Kagome's.

"That's far enough, pervert," he grumbled. Miroku feigned hurt. No one believed in him.

"Shippou-sama!" a shoji door was thrown aside to make way for a tiny, harried looking cat youkai. She immediately dropped to the floor in a bow once she spotted the Master Spy, ignoring the defensive stances everyone but Shippou had adopted upon her rather abrupt entrance.

"Speak," Shippou commanded

"The Magician is in the employ of an aspiring toushin to the east. While I have been unable to find anything to determine whether or not the Magician himself is dangerous his employer has been amassing an army of low to mid level youkai and oni. Nothing much above a C-class in the average ranks. There have been rumors, yet unconfirmed by my contacts, that he has also been experimenting on humans,"

"Experimenting!" Kagome gasped, going deathly pale. "What do you mean?"

"Answer," Shippou commaneded when the cat looked hesitant.

"I believe that it is his desire to establish a way to fuse youkai DNA to a human. So far the survival rate is extraordinarily low. The only known survivors are those with incredible holy or spiritual powers," the tiny cat youkai spy said apologetically.

"Momma, Souta was exhibiting houriki wasn't he? That might have saved him. He might be alive," Shippou comforted.

"Yes. It's something I've found runs in the family. On my father's side. We exhibit powers late, too late to train traditionally, but very strong. I was fifteen and Souta started just before his fourteenth birthday. I was going to start training him just in case," Kagome bit her lip, tears pooling in her sapphire eyes. Yuusuke groaned.

"Ah heck, Kagome, it's not your fault the kid was snatched. We're going to go trounce the guy who did it and string him up, naked, by his toes over a pool of starving piranha. Sound good?"

"And that's after we've all used him as target practice," Shippou smiled, his fangs glinting dangerously.

"After all," Sesshoumaru interrupted smoothly from the still open doorway, "This Sesshoumaru cannot allow even a possible uprising. And the slight to his honorable family is inexcusable. I cannot allow the brother of my sister to lie in captivity," he sniffed.

Kagome smiled softly up at her youkai brother, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. That means a lot to me," The stoic youkai lord nodded his head regally, smiling slightly to reassure the fragile miko. He turned to face Miroku.

"Houshi. Totousai has contacted me informing this Sesshoumaru that your replacement shakujo should be arriving this evening. If he is not mistaken in his timing then we shall depart before dawn,"

Kagome groaned, a memory of the first time she had traveled with Sesshoumaru surfacing. Sesshoumaru heard, understood, and grinned wickedly, scaring half the people in room.

"That's right Kagome, you shall all be awakened as the hour of the rabbit begins to turn,"

"Crap." The priestess swore.

Shippou sighed, "Not how I'd put it but apt enough, Momma,"

"Hour of the rabbit?" Yuusuke scratched his head. Kurama explained.

"Before Perry arrived there was a different time system, Yuusuke. There were twelve hours in the day, each named for an animal of the Chinese zodiac and the approximate length of two modern hours. The hour of the rabbit runs from five o'clock to seven o'clock in the morning,"

"Five in the morning!" Yuusuke blew up. "He wants us up that early? That's as bad as the old hag!"

"While this Sesshoumaru will not pretend to understand who this 'old hag' is you should remember to hold your tongue in my presence," he growled, switching moods quicker than a pregnant woman. A chill settled upon the room as Sesshoumaru glared at Yuusuke.

Thankfully Kurama, being the levelheaded boy he is, grabbed Yuusuke by the head and forced him into a respectful bow.

"I apologize for Yuusuke, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said, bowing as well.

Kagome tittered, eyes dancing between her brother, cousin and Yoko's avatar. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose as he glanced at his sister. Kagome waved him away. With a silent sigh, Sesshoumaru left his guests with a swirl of silk.

"Well, it's a good thing I've been working on his temper these past years," Shippou grinned.

"Otherwise the Detective would be dead," Hiei surmised.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it wouldn't matter if he was my cousin or not. Sesshoumaru would have melted him with his Toxic Flower Claw quicker than I could bespell a sutra,"

Yuusuke ran a hand through his hair. "Man, dealing with this guy is stressing me out. He's as bad as Hiei on a sugar-low,"

Hiei growled dangerously, crimson eyes boring into Yuusuke's skull.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru isn't that hard to deal with. Just be polite, remember he's the top dog and all will go well," Kagome simplified the matter with a smile. "Even I defer to him off and on. But then again I have special privileges, being his sister and all. He knew what he was getting into when he asked if I would like to be adopted,"

"Why did he adopt you anyways?" Yuusuke asked. Kagome sighed, smiling wryly.

"Well, Yuusuke, five hundred years ago it was very dangerous for a woman to travel on her own without a male escort of some kind, something Sesshoumaru loved to constantly remind me of. When we first met, he had to rescue me from a youkai that had decided that I looked like lunch. He killed the nasty thing, found me a mentor, Kaede-sama, and began dropping in on his 'project' to see how I was doing. He never said but I have the feeling that he was curious to see how training holy powers at such a late age would affect their growth. He didn't know that I had just started exhibiting them," Kagome shrugged, "After a while I had to do some traveling and he started to tag along occasionally. Not long after that he asked if I would mind being adopted into his family, 'to give me a strong male relative,' he said,"

"Good thing he did too," Shippou added after he dismissed his informant, "Kagome was lucky she hadn't been forcefully mated before Sesshoumaru claimed her for the House of the Moon. She was a beautiful, unattached, powerful woman in an age dominated by men,"

"With a head filled full of woman's equality and a mean right hook," Kagome snorted.

"That mean right hook didn't do squat about Naraku, Momma," Shippou whispered. Kagome stiffened.

"Maybe so. But I killed him for it," She growled, leaving the room. The Spirit Detectives shot each other puzzled glances at the reference that Shippou had made.

_:What happened with Naraku that made Kagome like this:_ Yoko asked. Kurama could not answer.

"What happened with Naraku?" Yuusuke asked, mirroring Yoko's silent inquiry.

"That is not our place to say," Miroku said, slowly getting to his feet. "If Kagome-sama wishes for you to know what transpired between her and Naraku then she will tell you. As for me, I have meditation to catch up on," the monk bowed and excused himself from the room.

"Stupid, useless priest," Yuusuke growled, glaring down at his half eaten lunch. Kurama and Hiei's eyebrows rose as Shippou burst out laughing.

"What is so amusing, Shippou-san?" Kurama asked politely.

"That's what Inuyasha always called Miroku," he answered, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "It's just amusing to hear it from someone else, after all this time,"

"Whatever," Hiei snorted.

A beeping sound interrupted any other comments that might have been made. Kurama pulled his communicator out of a pocket and flipped it open.

"_Kurama! What are you guys doing?"_ Botan demanded.

"Waiting Botan. Miroku-sama's new Shakujo should be arriving sometime this evening. Sesshoumaru-sama says that we'll be leaving in the morning," Kurama sighed.

"_Well that's good. Koenma wants this guy taken care of soon,"_

"And we don't?" Yoko demanded, wrestling control out of Kurama's grasp.

"_Yoko-san! What are you doing out?"_

"Looking after Kagome, Ferrygirl," Yoko sniffed. "No one will harm her or anything dear to her on my watch,"

"_Oh. Well, that's nice,"_ She sounded entirely too cheerful, _"Just don't kill Kurama-kun while you're protecting her, okay?"_ and she cut the connection.

"I will never pretend to understand her," Yuusuke swore. "She makes less sense than Keiko sometimes,"

"How is Keiko by the way?" Yoko asked slyly. Yuusuke glared and turned back to his lunch, making a show of picking up his chopsticks and rice bowl.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't talked to her since you and Kurama last saw her,"

"Ah," Yoko grinned.

"Wassat supposed to mean?"

"Nothing,"

Yuusuke eyed Yoko warily but left it alone. It wasn't worth losing a verbal spar over anyways. Then something twigged the toushin's interest.

"Why have you been popping up so much recently?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Yoko sniffed delicately. "That, my dear boy, is none of your business,"

"It doesn't have anything to do with my cousin, does it?"

"You think to stop me?"

Yuusuke seemed to think on that. He shook his head, "No, I think I'll watch the greatest thief of all history fail. It'll be more amusing,"

"Fail?" Yoko demanded, offended. "What do you mean?"

"You have set out to steal something that can't be stolen, fox. What can I say, you're going to fail,"

Yoko was puzzled. What in the three worlds could not be stolen? Nothing was beyond his reach. Nothing.

* * *

Kagome shivered. It was not cold out. There was no breeze to chill her skin. In fact, it was rather warm.

Kagome rubbed her arms, tracing scars. Memories of a past, long gone, unforgotten.

Kagome cried.

She was not strong. She was only human. Fear held her heart in its icy grip, squeezing the courage out like water from a rag. It did not matter that she was a living legend in the Three Worlds, a miko of insurmountable power and a feared warrior.

Right now she was only a tormented soul without comfort.

So she hid under the covers of her futon like a child waiting out a lightning storm. Waiting for the evil faces of her past to leave. Waiting for the monsters to vanish from underneath the bed.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Kagome?" it was Yoko. She didn't answer. "Kagome, I know you're in there,"

More silence. He slid the door open.

The room was dark, not even a candle lit to dispel the blinding darkness humans could not see through. Youkai on the other hand had no troubles. Yoko padded silently to the shivering lump of blankets on the futon. Sitting down beside her he placed a hand on top of the blankets, the scent of her fear and sorrow hitting him like a shotgun blast.

"Kagome what happened?" he breathed. "What happened to cause one such as you so much pain and suffering?"

Kagome slid a trembling hand out from under the covers searching for the comfort he offered. Yoko took the pale hand in his and held it tight, reassuring her that he was not going to leave. Slowly the miko unfurled and peeked out to see her suitor.

"Yoko?" she squeaked. Yoko nodded. Kagome buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide her tears, "I'm sorry. I should be strong. I shouldn't cry over the past,"

Yoko barely caught the muffled whisper. "Oh Kagome," He sighed, stroking her hair, "You have no reason to be sorry. Even youkai cry,"

This made Kagome cry even harder. Yoko rubbed his hand up and down her back, soothing away the pain and tears.

Kagome cried long and hard. Her scars began to ache in a phantom re-enactment of what she had suffered in the wars for the Jewel. Slowly she heard the soft murmurings of the kitsune beside her, bringing her out of her nightmare.

Coughing and hiccupping she looked up into the worried golden eyes that stared down at her.

"Yoko? What are you doing here?" she whispered. Yoko smiled softly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You were in pain. How could I ignore that?" He asked. And that was that, in his opinion, for what else mattered?

"It's been years and he still haunts me," she murmured. "He's dead and he's not coming back, but sometimes I wonder if it was really me that won in the end,"

"No one can defeat you unless you let them. Be strong. Drive this phantom out, Kagome,"

"I try," She whimpered. Yoko tightened his grip on her hand.

"Tell me about it, Kagome, and let me aid you,"

Yoko was met with more silence. He began to fear that he had been too bold. Was it too much to ask for her to trust him with her past this soon? Kurama had said to take it slow but how slow was slow enough?

"Yoko, what do you know about torturing and breaking women?"


	8. Journey Began

Disclaimer: one of these days….one of these days….

**Chapter 8**

**Journey began**

Yoko's sharp intake of breath was enough for Kagome. She had asked so blankly, like she was looking Death in the eye and didn't care. Torture? How to 'break' women?

Whoever did this to her was going to die a very long and painful death.

"Who did this to you, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome sat up, facing him. "Don't worry. He's dead. I killed him myself when he thought I was weak. He was a hanyou. Naraku. He wanted the Shikon Jewel, which I protected,"

Yoko's eyes widened. The Shikon Jewel? Kagome was _that_ miko?

"He figured if he kept it up long enough I'd just give it to him. Shows what he knew. He's dead but he still haunts me. Most of these scars I got from him," she held out her arms, wrists upwards. Yoko took an arm and examined it in the darkness. Silver threads, thick and thin wound themselves up and down Kagome's slender arm, writing a tale of hardship in pale permanent ink.

"The scum deserves to be reborn as no better than a dust mite," he hissed.

"He won't even get that, don't worry. As part of the deal I made with Enma-sama Naraku's soul is bound for eternity," Kagome sighed, reclaiming her arm. "That way he can't hurt anyone else,"

"You are amazing, Kagome," Yoko looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "So much evil has happened to you and yet you are still so pure,"

She did not answer. She also did not pull away. That was a good sign. They sat in silence just waiting.

"Momma!" Shippou knocked on the door. Kagome hastily pulled away, scrubbing the tear tracks from her face. Yoko scooted back to a respectable distance. As much as he loved to aggravate the other kitsune, now was not the time.

"Come in Shippou-chan," Kagome called, trying to sound cheerful.

Shippou slid the screen door open and stepped in, eyeing Yoko's position on the bed. "Momma, forgive me for what I said, my words were careless," he apologized.

Kagome waved it off with a carefree smile, "Don't worry about it Shippou-chan, it's something I have to get past anyways,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl,"

Now the red kitsune looked downright suspicious. He did not move.

"You can go Shippou. Yoko and I were just talking,"

Yoko nodded. Shippou reluctantly turned and left.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sighed, the smile dropping from her face, "I just don't want him to worry more than he already is. No one should have to worry about my mental health,"

"Ah, Kagome," Yoko sighed and stroked her long hair, "They care for you. That makes it their duty and pleasure to worry about you. You worry about them, do you not?"

"Yes, but – "

"No 'buts,' Kagome-chan, it is the same thing. You cannot help but worry over your friends when they are hurting and they cannot help but worry about you," he chided. Kagome sighed, leaning in slightly to the rhythmic motion of his hand in her hair. "You are human, subject to the frailties of your race. Just don't let those frailties drag your spirits under,"

Silence reigned for a moment or two as Kagome digested his words. Yoko continued to stroke her hair, and she did nothing to dissuade him from it.

"Well, at least now I shouldn't have to go to a psychiatrist," she quipped, flashing him a toothy grin. Yoko grinned back. That was more like it.

* * *

"Okay, that's it, it's official. The Makai is starting to thoroughly creep me out," Kagome declared with a dramatic shiver.

"It is different, isn't it?" Miroku commented as if he had not noticed. The resident youkai snorted at the human's antics. Shippou decided to play stupid.

"It's different? How? I don't see anything out of the ordinary,"

Kagome bopped him on the head. "You must be going blind in your old age, kit," she mocked.

"If the kit is old, what does that make me, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly. Kagome grinned wickedly.

"Why, Sesshoumaru, you are positively ancient. And with old age comes a whole slew of terrible maladies," she said seriously. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," She teased, "For example, when a warrior ages he tends to slow down. And obviously you are getting very old if I could catch you off guard with a motion freezing spell,"

Sesshoumaru growled at his grinning sister. Everyone, save Hiei, laughed.

"That begs the question, just how old are you Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru pondered the question. His eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged.

"It matters not," he finally sniffed decisively.

"In other words," Miroku translated, "Sesshoumaru-sama cannot remember the exact era in which he came to be, am I right?"

"Wow, that's old," Yuusuke chuckled. Sesshoumaru did not even bother to glare at the impudence of his sister's companions and friends.

"That reminds me," Kagome turned to Shippou and Sesshoumaru, "Is Myoga still around?"

"No," Sesshoumaru shook his head and tossed some silver hair back over his shoulder, "The old flea died a century past. It was his time,"

"Hm. Too bad," Kagome said with a frown, "I'm gonna miss the old bloodsucker,"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a servant bowed, holding a long, slender box. "A package has arrived from Totousai,"

Sesshoumaru nodded and relieve the servant of the box. He lifted the lid and peered inside. "Well, priest, I hope that this will suit your needs,"

Miroku slid over to peak inside as well and grinned. Reaching in he pulled out a long, ornate, golden shakujo. The rings tinkled musically, innocently. With another grin Miroku channeled his houriki into the staff, causing it to glow a vibrant blue for a second before the holy power calmed and settled itself into the very metal.

"Looks nice Miroku-sama. How's it feel?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect. Truly Totousai has outdone himself with this," he ran his fingers over the fine scrollwork and smooth, perfect rings.

"Takes to you well, doesn't it?" Shippou smirked. Miroku bonked him on the head.

"Yes," he decided, watching the kitsune rub the welt it left resentfully, "it does seem to have taken to me quite well,"

"Stupid priest," Shippou grumbled.

"Now, now, you two," Kagome held up a warning hand, "Do I have to put you both in separate corners? They say that children should only be in the corner one minute for every year. Shippou-chan your five hundred years adds up to what?" she asked sweetly.

Shippou swallowed hard and answered timidly, "Eight and a half hours,"

"Now play nice," Kagome cooed, getting up and leaving.

"Man," Shippou wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Momma's still really scary,"

"Well," Sesshoumaru smirked, "She did learn from the best,"

"Yeah, that may be, but sometimes she's got you whipped,"

"I still can't believe that my little cousin is an all-powerful miko who's as much a veteran as I am," Yuusuke grumbled. "She's too sweet and innocent for this kind of life,"

_:Sweet? Yes. Innocent? Only on the outside. Everly optimistic, on the other hand, most defiantly. I think Yuusuke is getting the two confused:_ Yoko commented. Kurama agreed. He had, after all, seen what Yoko had in Kagome's bedroom. She was broken inside and hiding it.

"Yes, Kagome-sama does seem to be able to maintain a sweet innocence around her like no other," Miroku sighed, a perverted smile drifting across his lips. Inside Kurama Yoko twitched, unable to trounce the letch for thinking such things. He blessed Shippou when he laid the priest flat.

"You never change, do you?" he grumbled at Miroku's unconscious form.

"If he changed," Kagome reasoned, "He wouldn't be our Miroku-sama anymore,"

"True,"

_:No excuse:_ Yoko grumbled, eyeing the fallen Monk through Kurama's eyes.

_-Positively reprehensible, isn't he, Fox?-_

_:You trying to say something firebrat:_

_Now, now, you two, do I have to send you two to the corner like Kagome-san suggested?_

_-Like you could-_

_:I'm with the pyro on that:_

Kurama sighed, rubbing his temple, feeling a headache looming.

"Kurama-san? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, leaning over to peer into his green eyes. Kurama smiled and brushed aside her worry with a wave of his hand.

"I am in perfect health Kagome-san, you need not worry,"

"If you say so." She smiled and sat back.

"Well, now that Miroku's new shakujo has arrived does everyone understand that Sesshoumaru-sama wants us all up and on the road before daybreak?" Shippou asked, grinning at everyone's – sans Hiei and Sesshoumaru – grimaces.

"Sadist," Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Would I ever change?" he asked blandly.

Kagome shot him a sideways glance. "Well, that would be a matter of opinion. Personally I think your getting soft compared to five hundred years ago,"

Sesshoumaru snarled at her playful jab. "Just be glad I'm not training you right now. When this is all over and done with your training resumes. And trust me little sister, not that much has changed,"

Kagome looked away and swore. "It's just not fair,"

"Ouch, momma, I'm glad I'm not you," Shippou grimaced. "But you did ask for it,"

"Gee thanks," if one could cut sarcasm...

"As it is," Sesshoumaru said, getting to his feet in one graceful, fluid motion, "it would be best if we were to all retire for the evening,"

"I agree," Shippou said, "even the youkai," He said shooting fleeting glances at Hiei, Kurama and Yuusuke.

"You don't need to tell me. I've been on enough battle marches," Kagome smiled and bid everyone a good night.

"'Night, Momma," Shippou called after her.

_:Sleep well, Kagome-chan:_ Yoko called, not that she could hear him. Kurama shook his head.

* * *

Dawn broke, shattering the chill night's darkness. Greeting the new light were the merry, and still mostly comatose, band of fighters. The only ones looking like they had gotten a full night's sleep were Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kurama and Hiei. Everyone else, the wolves included, were still rubbing bleary eyes and sipping on a popular youkai energy drink. Well, the wolves were sipping the drink. The humans had to do without, as it was poisonous for them to ingest.

The only thing keeping Kagome from protesting at the inhumane hour was the fact that it was the first step they had to take to rescue her brother. The party has been assembled and were ready to march under the leadership of the Ruler of All Makai.

Of course, just because Kagome was not complaining doesn't mean that Yuusuke didn't feel the need. And since it was Yuusuke the complaining was done at a fairly impressive volume. Until Kagome hit him over the head and glared him into meek submission.

Yuusuke could not believe the look his cousin had given him. It almost matched Sesshoumaru's for coldness but it was liberally laced with determination and frustration.

"Yuusuke, this is to get Souta back and complete our mission. It would be prudent to follow what Sesshoumaru-sama wishes," Kurama advised in his most calming voice. Everyone else nodded, agreeing.

"Still think it's inhumane to get up at this hour. He's as bad as the old hag," the toushin grumbled.

"Of course he seems inhumane, Yuusuke," Kagome sighed. "He's youkai through and through so why would he bother being _humane_?"

Yuusuke sighed and ran a hand through his un-gelled hair. Kagome had a point. There were not many youkai he had met that bothered with human sensibilities.

"Besides, just look at the logic. The sooner we set off, the sooner we arrive. Sesshoumaru has hundreds, if not thousands, of years on everyone here, except maybe Yoko-san. Just trust his judgment. He's one of the most trustworthy people I know," Kagome pleaded.

"Whatever," he grunted.

Kagome gave him a brief, heartfelt hug before scampering to catch up to her son. The roads in the Makai were much like the roads Kagome was used to traveling in the past: unpaved, uncobbled, dirt roads with formidable forests lining the sides. Except here the forest wouldn't think twice about devouring anyone foolish, and weak enough, to wander into its depths. Just to spice things up.

The group of warriors, holy-human and youkai, set out following the information given them by Shippou's Kids. Hardly anyone spoke. On the other hand, no one needed to say much.

The day grew and the morning shadows faded under the glare of the sun. Sesshoumaru paused, testing the air with his nose.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked quietly. He held up a clawed hand and flashed four fingers. Those who had fought with the youkai lord before went on guard, everyone else following suit.

"Aw," said a voice from above them in the trees, "And here I was hoping to catch you off guard,"

"Too bad they noticed us," said another from a different direction.

"Yeah, well we noticed. What're you gonna do about it?" Yuusuke demanded, itching for a fight.

"We could kill them," yet another voice suggested. A fourth laughed and agreed.

Their attackers dropped from the trees, apparently trying to be intimidating. No one was impressed.

"You want them Yuusuke?" Kagome asked. Yuusuke grinned, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru nodded, stepping to the side of the road.

"Oh, you guys are in for it now," the young toushin sang before leaping forward.

The four bandits sprang back in surprise at the sudden attack. Yuusuke pressed the offensive, easily keeping the four lower-class youkai on the defensive. It was a short and extreamly unfair fight as Yuusuke dispatched of all four within minutes. He had not even needed to use his _reigan_.

"Man," He sighed, kicking a body, "They weren't even good enough to vent stress on,"

"Poor, poor Yuusuke," Kagome mocked, "What are we ever going to do?"

"Find me a decent fight," He asked hopefully.

"So much like Inuyasha," Shippou muttered, falling into step behind Sesshoumaru.

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed.

_:Kurama, let me out:_ Yoko directed.

_Why? So you can schmooze up to Kagome?_

_:It's not schmoozing:_

_Sure it is._

_:How can I court her when you won't let me out:_

_Good question. When I figure out an answer I'll tell you._

_:Kurama: _Yoko whined. Kurama grinned and handed control over to the kitsune. It was fun to tease him now that he could.

Kagome paused when she felt Yoko take control of his shared body. A smile tickled her lips when he came up behind her and took her hand in his.

"Kagome," He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the palm, "It has been far to long since I have been able to behold your angelic visage with mine own eyes,"

"Yoko-san," Kagome smiled, "How are you doing?"

"My heart has been lifted with your smile," He smirked, still holding her hand.

"You, Yoko Kurama, are a shameless flatterer," she huffed, unable – but trying – to hide her pleased smile.

"I tell but the truth," he said gallantly.

"As you see it," she shot back.

"Oh break it up," Shippou grumbled, a step or three ahead.

"I'm with your brat, Kagome," Yuusuke seconded.

"Oh quiet you two. Can't I just have a decent conversation with a friend?" Kagome frowned, shooting both protestors dark glares.

"He's just trying to get into your pants, Kagome," Yuusuke warned. Kagome flushed bright red.

Yoko sniffed, "How like you to say something like that Yuusuke. My intentions are nothing so vulgar. I intend to get into her pants only _after_ we've mated, not before." he stated.

A tomato had nothing to the colour on Kagome's face.

_Yoko! That's not going slow!_ Kurama admonished, embarrassed.

_:Would you rather I lie? I'd rather set them straight on my intentions now rather than later:_

"Yoko," Kagome said slowly. The whole group had stopped and Yoko was suddenly very aware of just how many eyes eight people possessed and the weight they held.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Who said that I was going to mate you?" her blue eyes sparked with hidden fire.

Yoko felt his hopes drown. He visibly deflated. "Kagome..." his golden eyes begged her for some hope.

"I'm only human after all," She said.

"So?"

"And I'm a miko,"

"And family to youkai. What's the problem?"

"I can't live in the Makai for long,"

"The ningenkai is a nice place once you get used to it, and I have lived there for years now,"

"I have a horrible habit of crying when I'm feeling stressed,"

"That's why we were made with shoulders. It's a strange fact, but true,"

"I'll beat anyone who touches my chocolate to a bloody pulp,"

"Kagome's chocolates are off limits, check,"

"I'd need a proper courting,"

"I was prepared for that from the start,"

"You're insane to want to get into something like this," she stepped closer. Yoko took her hands in his.

"Never claimed to be anything other,"

"Is anyone else lost?" Yuusuke asked from the sidelines. Shippou groaned.

"Momma's just agreed to let Yoko court her. Seriously court her," he sighed. "Well, I guess there's not much I can do,"

"It seems that way," Sesshoumaru commented.

"If he tries anything funny…" Yuusuke growled.

"You'll have to get in line," Shippou said blandly. "As her brother, Sesshoumaru would get his blood first and as her son I'm next. You're only a cousin,"

"Oh quiet you two," Kagome called, "I'm a big girl and I think I can handle myself in a relationship,"

Shippou and Yuusuke cast her skeptical looks, which she tactfully ignored. Miroku on the other hand leered.

"So I take it that love is blossoming under the starless skies of the youkai world?" he asked innocently. Kagome smiled an evil smile.

"One of these days Miroku-sama I'm going to hook you up with someone who can keep you in line,"

Miroku shut up.

"Wise move, priest," Yoko commented.

"Wise move indeed," Kagome agreed.

"Can we continue? Or is there some other drama unfolding that I am as of yet unaware of?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly.

"Lead the way, brother," Kagome waved a hand grandly. Sesshoumaru snorted, turned on his heal and started down the road once again.


	9. Storming the Castle

Disclaimer: If I owned IY or YYH I'd so have Sesshoumaru and Yoko to myself!

**Chapter 9**

**Storming the Castle**

The day was bright and the roads were clear. The merry band of warriors marched, for the most part, comfortably down the dirt road.

"Can't you guys hurry up?" Kagome asked, frustrated with the sedate pace her companions were setting.

"I though we were going at a pretty decent pace," Yuusuke commented offhandedly, ignoring the glare Kagome shot him.

"Momma's used to traveling at a dead run. In the past it always seemed that we were rushing to one place or another. So, yeah, I guess a walk would be slow," Shippou pretended to consider. "Then again, most of the time we were rushing around because Momma managed to get herself mortally wounded some way or another,"

"Shippou..." Kagome growled, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes Momma?" he answered sweetly.

"I am going to kill you. Slowly. If you don't shut up very soon," she threatened, holding up a glowing fist.

Shippou grinned impishly. So did Yoko. She could feel Sesshoumaru smirk and she just knew that Miroku-sama and Koga-kun were grinning. Kagome groaned inwardly wondering what it was that drove her to attach herself to so many devious and cocky men.

Shippou yelped comically when Kagome made a pathetic attempt to make good on her threat, singeing his tail. With a wounded look he scampered away, clutching his injured tail protectively.

"Momma!" He whined. Kagome just smirked.

"You're a big boy Shippou-chan, you can handle it,"

"Abusive parent,"

"Discipline, my dear son," she corrected, "Not abuse. And I want to hurry so that we can get Souta back as soon as possible,"

"Well, don't worry. We're going slow so that we can meet up a couple more of my kids, then we'll boot it over there and slaughter the creep, okay?"

Kagome grinned a little, "That's my boy. You can tell who raised you,"

"Yeah, I'm this weird, messed up composite of you and Sesshoumaru-sama with just a little Inuyasha tossed in to liven up the party," Shippou quipped, grinning as well.

"Of course," Kagome agreed.

"Oi!" Yuusuke interrupted, "When's lunch?"

"Did we even think to pack some food?" Kurama wondered, regaining control from Yoko. Everyone looked at each other, each shaking their heads.

"Aw, crap," Yuusuke moaned tragically. No food, what was going to become of him?

"Oh, grow up," Kagome sighed, "You're not the only one who's going to be hungry because of this slip up,"

"Not the point," he grumbled.

"Just remember, Yuusuke-san," Miroku said sagely, "That the mind is more powerful than the body,"

Kagome and Shippou rolled their eyes.

"You're so full of it sometime, Miroku," Shippou said. Miroku huffed indignantly.

"Well, I was only trying to be helpful,"

"You could be helpful by finding food," Yuusuke growled.

Sesshoumaru paused, halting everyone else in their tracks. His eyes narrowed as he studied the road ahead. Worried, Kagome placed her hand on his arm, letting him know that she wanted to hear his thoughts.

"Another one of Shippou's Kids is up ahead. He shall be arriving momentarily," he stated, turning to face his Master Spy.

Shippou grinned and stepped back a pace, looking at the cloudless sky. Lightning raced down from the heavens and struck the earth before the red kitsune. The lightning took the form of a tall, lean youkai on his knees before the Master Spy.

'Speak," Shippou directed.

"The fortress is walled and for the most part underground. The upper levels contain nothing more than the living quarters of guests and the rogue toushin. The sublevels contain the laboratories, scientists and the subjects,"

Kagome choked back a sob. Kurama handed control over and Yoko wrapped his arms around her in a tight, reassuring embrace. The lightning youkai continued.

"They have not pinpointed exactly what factor the two surviving subjects have in common. Currently there are only two survivors, both males in their early teens. Forgive me Shippou-sama, for I cannot tell you anything more at present,"

"It is enough," Shippou nodded, his attention on his mother. He was frowning over the fact that Yoko had dared embrace her in public, but inwardly glad the silver kitsune could offer her comfort.

"Hear that," he whispered into her hair, "Souta could still be alive,"

"Of course he's alive, "Kagome said, drawing in a shaky breath, "He's my brother. He's got to be alive. The bad things only happen to me. I protect him,"

"We'll get him back," Yoko promised, "no matter what, we'll get him back and you can train him to become a great Priest, the best Tokyo will ever see," Kagome smiled a little.

"You can be really sweet sometime, you know that?"

"I know," he grinned impishly. She smacked his arm with mock irritation.

"Humble too,"

"A regular paragon of righteousness,"

"And I'll believe that the day you turn into a woman," she snorted. Yoko arched an eyebrow.

"A woman, Kagome?"

"That I would pay to see," Shippou grinned. Yoko tossed a growl at him.

"Now boys," Kagome warned, stepping between the kitsune, "be nice,"

"But momma!" Shippou whined, "I was just saying that a female Yoko would be an interesting sight to see, wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome considered, eyeing Yoko from head to toe. She was silent and soon an guiltily amused smile gave her thoughts away.

"Thank you Kagome," Yoko groaned, "That is such a help for my masculine pride,"

"Anytime," She giggled, 'But you have to admit that you'd make a sexy woman,"

"Of course I would," he sniffed, "But that's not the point,"

"You're right," Kagome relented, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to even entertain such thoughts,"

"Shall we proceed?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently.

"Let's" Miroku agreed.

"By all means," Kagome nodded, "The sooner we get a move on the sooner I can purify this freak-job and rescue Souta,"

* * *

They traveled for a full two days before they were intercepted by another one of Shippou's Kids. This one was an abnormally average looking rabbit youkai. She seemed quite soft spoken and jumpy but delivered a flawless report.

According to her report the fortress the sought was not two hours away. To get to the sublevels they would have to get through not just the border guards, a small army of low and mid-level youkai but also a group of elite specialty fighters, mercenaries there only for the money. When they got past them – and she was sure they would because Sesshoumaru-sama could not lose – they would be in the labs. The head doctor was being held there against his will and would do just about anything to gain his freedom. He knows nothing about the pending assault but she was certain he could be of use.

But perhaps the most joyous news she brought was a description of one of the surviving subjects that matched Souta. The little rabbit youkai warned her though that through he was alive the experimentation had changed him drastically.

"But he's alive," Shippou reassured his mother, "And he's still Souta," Kagome nodded.

"So onwards and upwards for a couple more hours and let's dive headfirst into a bloodbath," she said, fingering fumetsu's hilt.

"Finally," Yuusuke grinned wickedly. Hiei smirked, his crimson eyes twinkling.

"It _has_ been far too long," he agreed.

Sure enough, not even an hour later they encountered the first of the border guards. Hiei and Yuusuke quickly dispatched the groups of mid-class youkai with little resistance and much split blood on the victim's parts. Kagome was almost disappointed with how shoddy the outer defenses were.

The gates of the walled fortress stood at least three stories high. Sesshoumaru directed Kouga to break them down. The wolf did, executing a perfectly placed spinning side kick and knocking them clean off their hinges. An alarm sounded inside, but none of the invading group paid it heed. Swords were drawn, whips brought to fore, every weapon of choice appearing. Yuusuke's hair grew out and dark tattoos covered his face, chest and arms. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye, feeling his youki spike. _So this was the toushin_, she thought.

They cut through the army like a knife. Blood and body parts flew through the air. Sesshoumaru directed Kagome to take Shippou and Yoko and go on ahead while they took care of matters here. Kagome nodded and dragged the kitsune through the deadly mob. She sliced through the army mercilessly, staining fumetsu with youkai blood. Two whips lashed out on either side of her, reducing their opponents to diced meat chunks.

"How are you holding up, Momma?" Shippou called above the screaming.

"Been worse off," She grimaced, "It's disgusting. Flying body parts! I think I'm going to have to scrub my hair for a week just to get the blood out!"

"At least your hair is black," Yoko grimaced.

"Point taken," Kagome grinned, laughing at his sour expression.

They found a locked door, soon unlocked thanks to Yoko. Shippou led them through the halls and Yoko took the rear with Kagome sandwiched between them.

"Well, well," said an amused voice. Shippou froze, halting Kagome and Yoko as well, "What do we have here? Two kitsune and a human. Strange threesome, but who can account for taste,"

Shippou lunged forwards without a word of warning. The youkai dodged, barely escaping.

"Slow!" he taunted. Shippou whipped around, his whip gone, replaced with a pair of wicked looking kodachi and neatly bisected the offending youkai. Kagome wondered briefly where he had hidden those but had no time to dwell. Shippou was already pressing forwards again.

They came across another youkai standing in their way. This one Yoko dispatched with calm abandon. Blood sprayed against the wall and their clothing, staining them more than they already were.

"Momma's going to hate me for this," Kagome commented, "She hates having to wash blood out of my clothes,"

"Well, remind her that it was all to get Souta back and I think she'll forgive you," Yoko said, grinning.

"If you offer to help with the washing," Shippou tossed in with a laugh.

"Any of you feel like helping?" she asked sarcastically, slightly annoyed at their attitudes. They shut up.

The third youkai they encountered looked like a chiseled boulder. Yoko groaned when they watched him sink into the stone floor.

"What is it?"

"Kurama has been up against a youkai like this," he explained as they dodged an attack that seemingly came out of nowhere, "the youkai is of stone and can move freely in rock of any kind,"

"Well," Kagome said, thinking, "Then let me take care of this," she slammed fumetsu into the floor, the demonblade slicing through easily, and filled it with her mikoki. The mikoki rushed through the blade and into their surroundings. A tortured wail echoed throughout the halls as the stone youkai died.

"Well, that was simple," Shippou commented.

"Let's get going,"

* * *

"Well, I don't know if I should be honored or distressed that Sesshoumaru-sama didn't see fit to be here himself," said a man sitting on a grand throne.

"Oh Sesshoumaru's here," Kagome reassured, "He's just delegating the unworthy to others," she smirked when the man's expression darkened.

"You tread on dangerous grounds, human," he warned. Kagome growled, stepping past Yoko and Shippou.

"No, you tread on dangerous grounds. Who do you think you are, experimenting on human subjects?"

"Rightful ruler of Makai, of course," he said flippantly.

"Rightful ruler, my behind," Kagome laughed contemptuously, "That title belongs to Sesshoumaru and no one else until he decides to step down. Meanwhile, what have you done with my little brother?"

"Your little brother? I have no idea,"

"Liar! Your magician kidnapped him and you have him here!" She screamed.

"Is that so?" he asked slowly, suddenly on guard, "Well, why don't we find out together? Tejinashi, come here,"

A tall man entered from a side door and knelt before the toushin. Kagome stiffened, recognizing the youki.

"That him? Shippou whispered. She nodded.

"Milord?" the youkai asked.

"Have you any idea, Tejinashi, what this human is talking about when she accuses you of absconding with her brother?"

"None, milord," he replied, not even glancing back.

"Don't lie to a miko," Kagome warned, stepping closer, "I recognize your aura, you filth," she started sparking pink. The magician looked up, startled. "What? Didn't think that the miko of that shrine knew how to get to the Makai? I _created _the Makai, you fool! I created the Three Worlds!"

"You!" he gasped out, scooting backwards. Kagome snarled, baring teeth.

"Yes, me. You took my little brother, you turned him over for experimentation and now you are going face the wrath of…" she grinned, "my son,"

"What!" Shippou exclaimed, surprised. Kagome looked over her shoulder for a second.

"Don't you want to sharpen your claws on him, Shippou?"

"Shippou?" the magician whimpered, recognizing the name.

"Well," Shippou relented easily, "if you insist, Momma,"

"Good. Cuz I want a piece of this scum," she said, turning to the toushin, "He's the reason Souta's here after all,"

"You? You think that you can fight me, little human?" he asked, standing. He towered over her by at least three feet, but Kagome refused to be daunted. It was not like he was much taller than Sesshoumaru, after all.

"Bring it on, you pathetic excuse for a toushin," she taunted holding fumetsu before her in a guard position. The toushin drew a wicked looking sword from where it hung on his throne.

"Kagome," Yoko started.

"This is mine, Yoko," Kagome replied, stopping him before he said too much.

"If it looks like he's beating you I _will_ step in," he promised fervently. Kagome nodded.

"Thank you. If anything happens to me-"

"It won't!" he interrupted vehemently. Kagome continued anyways.

"But if anything does, please get Souta and the other survivor and get out of here,"

"Kagome…" Yoko pled desperately, "Nothing will happen to you. You will win," Kagome smirked.

"Of course I will. But this is just in case,"

"Are you ready to die little human?"

"Shippou," Kagome called, "Don't bother with distance. He's weak up close,"

"Thanks, Momma," he called back and rushed in, claws poised for rending.

Kagome studied her opponent closely. He was tall, well muscled, moved like a cat. His eyes never left hers and she was suddenly reminded of Naraku. She pushed her fear down violently.

"Bring it on," she taunted.

Yoko watched as Kagome launched herself into battle with a toushin. He felt helpless. He wanted to protect her from everything, he wanted to help her with this fight. But she had asked him to stay back and allow her this battle.

_:If she is harmed I swear that I will not rest until that filth's head is on a stake:_ he promised.

_Calm down, Yoko,_ Kurama advised, _Kagome trained under Sesshoumaru. She has to be competent._

_:Not the point:_

_Just give her a chance. You promised not to intervene unless it looked like she was loosing. If she can hold her own against Sesshoumaru, an unchartable S-superior, then an A-class should not be something to worry over._

_:But she's thinking of her brother, not the battle:_

Kurama was silent for a second. _Point taken. Watch her closely. I don't need you going insane on me._

Yoko's attention was glued to the miko and the toushin. He hardly registered when Shippou tore the magician's heart out and dropped the lifeless corpse to the floor. Kagome fought sword-to-sword, not hesitating to throw sutras at her opponent whenever she could. Fair battles were for sparring sessions and tournaments. This was business and there was no way she was going to loose this fight without pulling out all the stops.

She leapt back when the toushin managed to land a blow to her side. Yoko and Shippou cried out.

"Back!" Kagome warned, stilling them. She darted forward again. Swords rang loudly as they struck each other. The metallic screams resounded throughout the walls of the hall.

"Give it up, little human," the toushin smirked. Kagome growled, her aura flaring brightly around her, forcing him back or be purified into dust.

"I don't think so. Do you honestly think that you can win against me?" she taunted. The toushin narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You're nothing but a human,"

He swung his sword in a wide arc. Kagome dodged desperately as a thousand lightning bolts raced towards her. She managed to avoid most but the few that connected picked her up and threw her into a wall. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she slid to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Kagome!" Yoko howled, his eyes starting to bleed red. Shippou held him back, but his attention was glued on his mother's body.

Kagome stirred, pushing herself upright. The toushin was stalking forwards, his sword ready for another lightning attack.

She had no hope of avoiding that strike.

Her scream echoed throughout the fortress. It reverberated through Yoko's bones right down to his core. His control snapped and he tossed Shippou away from him. In a haze of hot blood and tearing claws the silver kitsune ripped through the youkai who dared harm his future mate. He shredded the offending toushin, scattering bone and flesh around the room in an effort to destroy him utterly and entirely. When the toushin was suitably dead the plantmaster planted a seed in his corpse and pushed it to full maturation. A vicious tree sprouted and devoured the toushin's remains.

His work finished, Yoko hurried to Kagome's side. Shippou held onto her as she pulled herself back into consciousness.

"Kagome," Yoko whispered desperately.

"Yoko. Thank you," she smiled up at him, disregarding the pain she was in. "Now let's find Souta and get out of this place. It reminds me too much of Naraku's palace,"

* * *

They made their way through the sublevels, dispatching guards and picking their way through locked doors. Shippou met up with one of his planted spies and they followed him through the maze of laboratories and hallways.

"Here's where they keep the survivors," he said, "The head Doc should be here about this time unless they've evacuated,"

They broke through the door and stepped into another lab. Kagome glanced quickly around. It looked like something from out of the movies to the point where she was almost rolling her eyes. She took note, her stomach clenching, that the doctors had all been killed. Blood covered the walls and floor and the bodies were left where they had fallen. It was gruesome but what stopped her was what was floating in tanks filled with liquid.

"Souta!" She gasped, rushing forwards.

It was Souta all right but…different, like they had turned him youkai. She watched as he floated, unaware of his surroundings, in the tank. His hair had grown since she had last seen him a few days ago, he had claws and stripes decorated his face and arms.

"What happened?" she whispered, her heart bleeding for her brother. Her brother who was no longer human.

Shippou smashed the other tank. The liquid rushed out, mixing with the glass, bringing the other boy with it into the red kitsune's waiting arms. He quickly detached the wires and tubing. Yoko moved Kagome aside so he could do the same for Souta.

As soon as Souta was free from the tank and machine hookups Kagome rushed forwards, her hands glowing, making sure he was healthy. Nothing seemed wrong, other than his change in species. She did the same for the other boy. Same situation.

"Okay," Shippou said, taking control, "Let's get these guys out of here. The sooner the better. Yoko, you take Momma and these two and meet up with Sesshoumaru-sama. Taro and I will case this place for anything useful information wise. Momma, go with Yoko. I don't like him," he admitted, "But he'll protect you with his life. I don't like him, but I'll trust him,"

Kagome nodded. She settled Souta on her back, wincing when her wounds protested. "Be safe, Shippou-chan," She said. Shippou tossed her a grin.

"Don't worry about me. Get Souta-_ji-san­_ back to the shrine and wait for me there,"

Kagome followed Yoko back through the sublevels. Sesshoumaru met them in the hall were the Death Tree still snapped threateningly.

"What happened to them?" Yuusuke demanded, still in his toushin form.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be asking the same thing," Kagome snapped, "Here, take Souta, he's heavy," Yuusuke obligingly shouldered his cousin.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked when he had gotten a look at her and noticed that some of the blood was hers. Kagome shrugged.

"I've had worse,"

"Kagome!" Kouga cried rushing forward, "You made it out!"

"Of course I did, Kouga. Where's everyone else?"

"Ayame was wounded and that short fire youkai is still hacking people to bits,"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, "My place or yours for the clean up? Shippou's going to meet me at the shrine once he's done combing this place for interesting documents,"

"Yours," Sesshoumaru decided. Kagome nodded.

"Then let's go get the others, else they'll be left behind,"


	10. The exorcism of Yoko and Kurama

Disclaimer: I don't own either, sorry.

**Chapter 10**

**The exorcism of Yoko and Kurama**

When they arrived at the shrine Kagome – and Miroku – heaved a sigh of relief as the omnipresent youki of the Makai vanished. Kagome staggered forwards, leading the group into her house. It was empty.

"Where do you want to put Souta and this kid?" Yuusuke asked.

"Put them both in Souta's room. We've only got two bathrooms so people are going to have to wait their turns for the showers," she directed with all the ease of a field general, "Ayame-chan, I'll look at your wounds right now, just let me get the first aid supplies. Anyone else wounded meet me in the kitchen. I don't care if it's just superficial I want to look at it,"

Everyone nodded. Sesshoumaru commandeered the first shower, seeing as how he ranked higher than anyone else. Yuusuke slipped into the second before anyone could protest. Hiei disappeared off without a word to anyone other than Yuusuke.

Kagome sat Ayame down on the kitchen table, the first aid kit open next to her and started cleaning wounds. She had matching sets of claw marks racking down her back and across left arm that looked the worst of everything. Other than that there was a few scrapes and cuts that could be patched up with band-aids.

"How'd you manage these?" Kagome asked, dabbing some hydrogen peroxide on the claw marks. Ayame hissed, her back tensing.

"Don't ask me, I didn't see the bugger,"

"Well, they don't look bad enough to need stitching so I'll just put some gauze over them and wrap them up tight, sound good?" Kagome said, sorting through the supplies for the materials.

"They'll be gone in a day or two so it doesn't matter," Ayame shrugged.

"See," Kagome laughed, ignoring the pain the spontaneous motion caused, "that's another reason I envy youkai, you can heal so quickly, it's almost unfair,"

"Not good if the wound isn't clean," Ayame protested, "Then it scars that much quicker or the poison spreads,"

"Point taken,"

Kagome finished wrapping Ayame's back and arm. She looked over the wolf princess once again before pronouncing her free to go.

"But," she warned, "No getting the bandages wet, so I'd advise getting Kouga-kun to help with some kind of sponge bath or something,"

Ayame did not look thrilled at the bathing restriction but agreed to her doctor's orders.

By the time Kagome got her turn in she showers, and she was last, the water was cold. She scrubbed herself as quickly, and carefully, as she could, getting off the worst of the blood and gore before jumping out.

Her reflection on the mirror caught her attention. Cuts and lacerations covered her body, most shallow. No wonder she hurt; no wonder Yoko jumped in on her fight.

She shuddered, grimly reminded of her brief stay with Naraku, and quickly covered herself, ignoring the fact that she was getting blood on her bathrobe.

"Shippou?" She called, wondering if he had arrived yet. The red kitsune bounded up the stairs to answer.

"Yes, momma?" he asked, frowning when he could keenly smell blood.

"Can you help me bandage these cuts up?" she asked, holding out an arm to show him what she meant.

Shippou growled and pulled her down to the kitchen. Kagome noticed that no one had bothered to clean up any of the blood they had tracked in. She waved to Sesshoumaru, Yuusuke and the wolf couple as she and Shippou passed the living room. Yoko was waiting in the kitchen, rag in hand, wiping off the table. Kagome smiled. Seemed the kitsune was something of a neatnick.

"Siddown," Shippou commanded. Kagome meekly obeyed. Yoko hovered, holding her hand as her son cleaned and bandaged the wounds left from the toushin's lightning attack. They covered her body, head to toe, and by the time he was finished Kagome could swear she looked like a walking bandage.

"Why didn't you take care of these earlier?" Yoko demanded, "Why did you wait until last to shower? You should have taken priority and had these taken care of by now,"

"Simple," Kagome smiled up at him, "You hate having blood in your hair,"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything. Besides, this is nothing much. I've had much worse, just ask Sesshoumaru or Shippou," she shrugged. Yoko glared.

"Not the point,"

"I agree with Yoko," Shippou tossed in, tying off the last bandage. "You should have done something. It's not healthy to play hero,"

"Fine," She relented under the weight of their combined displeasure, "I'm sorry,"

"Better be," Yoko muttered, pulling her into a tender embrace. Shippou scowled but left the kitchen.

"Thank you for jumping in," Kagome whispered.

"Like anyone could have stopped me. If I hadn't killed him already I'd kill him again," Yoko swore vehemently, his tail twitching nervously. Kagome smiled softly and pulled him down for a kiss.

Back in the living room Shippou scowled. "There is no way I want that… that… there is no way I want Yoko for a father,"

"Hey, clam down," Yuusuke protested, "While I agree that having Yoko for a dad isn't all that appealing a prospect to look at and is just plain weird, he's not all that bad,"

"You're not the one living with the prospect of having him as a step-father hanging over his head!"

"No, but that's one of my best friends who's stuck in a front row seat to this little romance, not to mention my cousin! My cousin who I just found out a couple days ago isn't as pure and innocent as I thought. You think you got problems? I just found out I have common ground with her! In a place where she shouldn't even have ground!" Yuusuke slammed his fist into the coffee table, cracking it neatly in half. "Crap,"

"You're upset because momma fight? As problems go that's nothing. I've spent the last five hundred years figuring that she'd end up the world's youngest _virgin _grandma. Toss that out!" he almost shouted.

"Calm yourself Shippou," Sesshoumaru advised, annoyed. Shippou scowled but fell silent, seething inwardly.

"He'd just better keep his hands offa her," Yuusuke growled.

"If he doesn't he won't have hands," Shippou promised darkly.

"But what if it's her hands on him?" Ayame asked archly. She knew what was going on and she fully supported Kagome and Yoko's romance.

"She wouldn't," Yuusuke glowered.

"Are you certain? It seems to me that she's warming up to him quite nicely, not that I blame her. If he was making a bid at my hand and I was free I'd warm pretty quick," Kouga protested loudly at his wife's declaration.

Sesshoumaru slipped into the kitchen. He could not hear what was going on in there thanks to the 'discussion' being had in the living room.

He found Kagome sitting on the counter next to a pot of almost boiling water. Yoko was sitting at the kitchen table, looking as innocent as the day he was born.

Innocent. Sesshoumaru did not trust him to be alone with Kagome.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled brightly and slipped some noodles into the pot, "The boys got some problems with my social life?"

"They are concerned," he admitted.

"Well, they don't have to worry that I'd do anything inappropriate before we are married, mated, whatever would make her happy," Yoko announced, "And that is only _if_ I garner the approval of her closest male relatives,"

Sesshoumaru eyed the kitsune calmly, his eyes narrowing as he considered something. Abruptly he nodded to himself and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru, can you tell everyone that I'll have something to eat done in a few minutes?" Kagome called after him. She did not get a reply. "He'll do it," she shrugged.

"You have quite the family there," Yoko commented. Kagome grinned.

"Can't blame anyone but myself," she admitted, "At least Shippou and Sesshoumaru are my fault. Yuusuke on the other hand…"

"Guess you can pick half your family,"

"Half is a good number," she agreed, "Could you get me the milk and cheese out of the fridge? This pasta will spread farther with a cheese sauce,"

Yoko passed her the milk and cheese and Kagome dug another pot out of a cupboard. She poured in a liberal amount of milk and turned on the element under the pot. When she started cutting the cheese into small cubes Yoko peeked over her shoulder.

"Is that swiss?" he asked curiously. Kagome took the hint and held up a generous chunk. It vanished before her hand rose further than her shoulder.

"You like swiss?" she asked, watching the cheese vanish.

"It's a weakness Kurama passed on to me," Kagome gasped, spinning around.

"Kurama! Where's he been? He hasn't been out in ages!"

"He's asleep,"

_No I'm not!_ Kurama protested. Kagome grinned.

"He's not, is he? You know, I think I've figured out why you flicker,"

"We flicker? How odd,"

"Yes, and I have to admit that it's one of the strangest things I've seen. But since I've never really met anyone else with two souls then I have no basis for comparison," she stirred the pot of milk carefully, "It's like sparks. That is, when you're in charge your aura is dominant silver. When Kurama talks to you, you get these pink or light red sparks in your aura,"

"Interesting," Yoko nodded thoughtfully, "I have to admit that we never gave much thought to what our auras were doing when we interacted,"

"So you admit that he's awake?" Kagome challenged. Yoko relented.

"Yes, Kurama is awake,"

"Bet he wants out,"

"Bet he does,"

"Are you going to let him?"

_Yes. Please let me out. It's cramped in the back of your mind._

_:So sue me:_

_Now that would be pointless._

_:Ever so:_

Yoko turned control over to his human side. Kurama stepped back, blushing a little at how close he was standing to Kagome.

"Hello Miss Kagome," he said.

"Hey Kurama, how are you doing?" Kagome smiled at the red head.

"Well. It's nice to be out. I hadn't realized how cramped it got in the back of someone else's mind. I'm impressed with Yoko for putting up with it for so long,"

_:Practice, my boy, practice:_

"Bet he has practice in it," Kagome reasoned. Yoko laughed.

_:See? We're perfect for each other:_

"That's what he said," Kurama sighed. Silence grew between them until Kurama excused himself to go to the living room.

Kagome smiled. She liked Kurama, liked him a lot. But it was as a friend. Having Yoko courting her was probably very uncomfortable for him.

"It's even more complicated than marrying one side of a set of Siamese twins," she mused. "They share a body and from what I can tell they both see and feel the same things as well. Wonder if there's some way I can get around that,"

* * *

"So, let me see if I have this perfectly understood," Sesshoumaru studied his sister. She had come to him with an idea and had asked his advice and opinion. She now sat nervously before him on her bed since he had appropriated the desk chair. "You wish to extract Yoko's spirit from Kurama's body and you wish for me to use the tenseiga to restore his own body back to him?"

"Yes, Like you did for Miroku-sama," Kagome nodded.

"You care for this kitsune?" he asked bluntly. He had to know for sure after all. Kagome blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yes I do, and my youkai side calls for him the same way Shippou described how kitsune find their mates,"

"I see," he frowned. He had no particular wish to have a thief on the family, but if Kagome insisted…

Yoko had not, unfortunately, done anything that Sesshoumaru could use to sustain a veto against his suit. For a renowned philandering rogue he had acted the – almost – perfect gentleman.

"If such is your desire, you have but to ask. This Sesshoumaru will be present for any exorcism ceremonies involving the kitsune and human," he promised. Kagome jumped up and hugged him tight around the neck, whispering her thanks.

"I just have to ask him what he thinks of it now," she said, stepping back, "I don't want to pressure him into anything but it is kinda weird knowing that Kurama-san is everywhere Yoko is,"

"Understandable," Sesshoumaru conceded.

Kagome grinned at him and dashed from the room, no doubt in search of Kurama and Yoko.

The house was almost empty compared to earlier that day. Koga and Ayame had opted to return to the Makai and their family and Shippou had agreed to take them. Yuusuke went home to check in on his mother and neither Souta or the other boy had awakened. Kagome had been checking in on them ever couple of minutes, waiting for them to come around. So far they had not even stirred.

Kagome peeked out to the grounds, checking to see if there was anyone visiting the shrine. No one. She spread her senses out and quickly located Yoko and Kurama's auras. They were in the living room, watching a movie, but if their flickering auras was any indication they weren't paying much attention to it.

"Kurama-san?" Kagome called softly, padding in. Kurama looked up, his emerald eyes meeting hers.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"Can I talk to you and Yoko? She sat down on the edge of a sofa. Kurama nodded, turning the volume of the movie down.

"Certainly. What is it you want?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "How well do you two like being together? If there was a chance you could be separate would you take the chance?"

_:What's she talking about:_

_Us? Separate? How?_

"How? What do you mean?"

"Well, Yoko's a spirit right now using your body, right? What if he could have his own body back?"

_:That would make mating her much simpler:_ Yoko smirked.

_But you've been with me my whole life,_ Kurama hesitated. Yoko felt a wash of sympathy flow over him.

_:And I'd still be around, kid. I just wouldn't be nattering in your head all day and night. I'd miss teasing you with dirty images but that can be worked around:_

"Yoko wouldn't mind the chance," Kurama relayed. Kagome nodded.

"And what about you?"

"Well, I've never been apart from Yoko so I really don't know what to say,"

_:You're a big kid. I've taught you enough. Between me and your mother you can stand on your own two feet. I must say that I never thought about being separated from you but…I don't want to drag you into the middle of a mated couple's life:_

_You really do like her, don't you?_

_:More than you can ever know:_

"Can you give Yoko back his body?" Kurama asked seriously. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't, but I can exorcise him from your body and Sesshoumaru can bring him back to life," She explained soberly. Kurama was surprised.

"He'd do that? I though he didn't like Yoko much,"

"He doesn't. But he loves me and he knows that I have accepted Yoko and he won't stand in my way when it comes to something I love,"

_:She loves me:_ Yoko said, amazed, her words sinking in.

_That's what she said._

Suddenly Kurama clapped his hands over his ears in a futile gesture to block out the very _loud_ cries of joy coming from Yoko. Kagome covered a smile.

"He's in agreement," Kurama sounded strained.

_Shut up in there! You're going to give me a headache!_

_:She loves me: _Yoko babbled.

_Yes, we both heard that. Kagome loves you, you love Kagome. Now you just have to get past her family._

_:No problem! I haven't given them any grounds to say no on:_

_Good for you._

_:She _loves _me:_

"Please. Do it quick, before his screaming splits my head in two,"

Kagome nodded and directed him to kneel in the center of the living room. She called for Sesshoumaru and started laying a circle of salt and purifying herbs. When Sesshoumaru had arrived with tenseiga she fished a sutra out of a pocket and stood before Kurama. Holding the sutra up and filling it with her power she carefully placed it on his forehead. Kurama's eyes widened and he grit his teeth in pain, pitching forwards to his hands and knees.

Kagome bit her fist, watching the pain the exorsism was putting him through. Slowly Yoko's soul lifted out of the human boy and hovered inside the circle of salt, unable to leave. That was good. He couldn't be brought to the Reikai before Sesshoumaru could being him back.

Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru. The youkai Lord stepped forward, drawing tenseiga and focusing on the soul before him. With a slash of the life giving sword and a pause to make sure that everything was in order he turned and left the living room.

Yoko landed on top of a moaning Kurama, dressed in his usual clothing. It was strange, Kagome thought, that he would be resurrected with his clothing on. Then again, so was Miroku.

"That hurt," Yoko commented, rolling to lay on his back beside Kurama. Kagome rushed towards them.

"Yoko? Kurama? Are you alright?"

"My head's quiet," Kurama commented, mumbling into the carpet. Yoko laughed, poking his former host in the side.

"Gonna miss me nattering away at all hours?"

"Not right now. I'm reveling in the silence," Kurama shot back. Kagome shook her head.

"So neither of you are hurt?"

"Just dizzy," they said at the same time. Kagome giggled.

"Good. If that's all that's wrong then I think this calls for ice cream!"

* * *

Yuusuke had come back over after he had called and Kagome had told him what had happened. He found the fact that Yoko and Kurama were now separate very interesting and decided to spend the night. Sesshoumaru left for his home after Shippou returned, leaving Kagome in the care of her capable son. Kagome fed everyone dinner and soon had sleeping arrangement sorted out. Kagome would be sleeping in Souta's room to keep an eye on her brother and the other boy during the night, Shippou had her room, Yuusuke was relegated to _Jii-chan_'s room, Kurama got Kagome's mom's room and Yoko opted for the living room.

Kagome settled herself down next to Souta's bed, her whole attention on the two boys lying there so still. She could find nothing physically wrong with them. There was no reason she could see that would prevent them from waking up. But they remained asleep.

She hugged her winter haori closer to her body, propping herself against the bed, her head resting by Souta's shoulder. His breathing was even. So was the other boy's.

Outside the bedroom door Yoko had taken a silent residence. He sat quietly to one side of the door, toying with a rose. Like he was going to sleep in the living room when his future wife and mate was worrying herself ill. What kind of a mate would he be if he did that?

So he sat in silent vigil, not saying anything. He closed his eyes, running his fingers along the rose's stem and kitten soft petals. Tomorrow he would go to the Makai and ask her brother for her hand in marriage and the right to mate her. He would make sure they did both the ceremonies, the youkai and the human. Then, when Sesshoumaru said yes, and Yoko was certain he would, he would come back to the Ningenkai and ask Kagome to marry him.

He smiled.


	11. New Family Additions

Disclaimer: this is the last chapter. The story is mine, but the characters belong to Takahashi-sensei and Yoshihiro-sensei, not me.

**Chapter 11**

**New Family Additions**

Souta woke to a darkened room. Faint moonlight filtered through the window. Where was he? He could hear two other people besides himself in the room. Slowly he pulled himself up.

What had happened?

He slid off the bed, intent on exploring his surroundings. It was familiar, very familiar. Quickly he realized where he was. He was home, in his room. Kagome was asleep leaning on his bed and there was another person on the bed. Souta didn't know how he could tell all of this but he could, and he was certain.

Creeping to the door and into the hall he was surprised to find someone sitting in the hall.

"Hello," the stranger said softly. Souta stared at him. The hall was dark but the stranger seemed to glow, his silver hair and white clothing picking up every scrap of light.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Yoko. And you are Souta. Kagome is very worried about you," Yoko said, "Do you know what happened?"

"No," Souta said. "Something happened?"

Yoko was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "You were taken, kidnapped, by a youkai sorcerer. Kagome gathered several friends and we got you back, as well as the other boy in your room. You have been back in the human world for all of twelve hours,"

"What happened to me? I feel different,"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this," Yoko hesitated.

"What?"

"You…that is…you are no longer fully human. You have been turned into a youkai,"

Souta was shocked. He fell to his knees, blinking stupidly into the darkness. "A…youkai? How?"

"We don't know as of yet,"

Souta sat down against the wall and stared at his hands. He had claws, sharp, pointy claws.

"But… I was going to be trained as a priest. Kagome promised," he said, no little bewildered.

"I promise that Kagome will do anything and everything in her power to help you in any way possible," Yoko vowed, "She loves you very much,"

"But… how can I, I mean, what do I do now that I'm, well, youkai?"

"There are spells,"

"Spells?"

"Concealment spells to hide the youkai features. I'm sure Kagome could make something for you,"

"What about you? Do you wear a concealment spell?"

Yoko chuckled, "No, I don't have to. I'm a kitsune, and we are renowned for our transformation skills,"

"You're a kitsune? Like the kid Kagome adopted?" Souta leaned forward.

"Like Shippou? Yes, a different kind but kitsune nonetheless, although he is no longer a child even by youkai standards," Yoko explained, "He has, after all, lived all of the five hundred years between the time when Kagome sealed the well just after you were taken and now,"

"He's over five hundred? Wow, that's old!"

"For a human," Yoko sniffed, "For a youkai it is barely into adulthood,"

"Really? Then how old are you?" Souta asked.

"Over a thousand and I am still young," was his bland and so-unamused-that-it-had-to-be-true reply.

"Wow," the child was properly awed.

"You did not wake Kagome on your way out?"

"No," Souta shook his head, "Why?"

"She has been waiting for you to wake. I suppose, though, that she needs her rest. She has done quite a bit today and has a lot of healing to do," he said quietly. A rush of guilt clenched his heart, guilt that he had not protected her sooner, before she could get herself injured.

"What's she done that would make her so tired? She's passed high school already so it can't be studying,"

"Oh, just a battle and an exorcism," Yoko shrugged a little sarcastically.

"Exorcism? What needed exorcising?"

"Me. And I needed a body of my own. Sesshoumaru-sama was kind enough to help me out with that,"

"You were a ghost? How'd you die?" Souta, like any little boy, was enthralled. Yoko pursed his lips in displeasure.

"A bounty hunter managed to get me,"

"A bounty hunter? Why was a bounty hunter after you?"

"Because I am the greatest thief in all of the Three Worlds, of course,"

"You're a thief? Cool! Can you teach me some stuff?"

Yoko grinned, but hesitated in answering, "I don't know if Kagome would approve of that,"

"She wouldn't," Souta admitted, "But could you anyways?"

"We'll see. Meanwhile, are you hungry? Kagome made some pasta for dinner and I think that there should be some leftovers in the kitchen,"

"What kind?"

"Some linguini with a swiss cheese sauce,"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Souta scurried downstairs.

Yoko smiled a little to himself. Kagome's little brother seemed like a nice enough boy. He hoped that he would take to the change in species well, not that he would blame the boy if he went to pieces. Yoko himself almost went to pieces when he stuffed himself in a human's body to hide out. How utterly humiliating and humbling. Next time he did a job like that he would remember to wear a bullet proof vest.

That is, of course, if he ever decided to go back to thieving. He could do other things. One of the pluses of being a millennia old youkai is that you have had time to study.

But first problems first, he had to find a way to get back to the Makai and arrange a meeting with Sesshoumaru. There was something he wanted to ask.

* * *

Kagome woke slowly, her senses telling her something was off, but not in a dangerous way, so they let her wake at leisure. She tried to life her head, but thought better of it when her neck screamed in protest. Alright, so sleeping like that probably hadn't been the smartest decision she had ever made in her life. She sat up, massaging her neck with one hand, the other being used for balance. 

Wait. Were was Souta?

Quickly she checked the other boy over. No change, he was still unconscious. With that done she rushed out of the room, tripping over Yoko's legs.

"Yoko! What are you doing sitting in the hall?" she asked, picking herself up. Yoko pulled his legs in and helped her back to her feet.

"Waiting,"

"Waiting for what?"

"You to wake up. Souta woke earlier this morning. He's in the living room playing video games. He's fine, taking the change very well, all things considered. You should see him, and get some breakfast," he said, escorting her downstairs. Kagome followed, somewhat bemused.

"Momma! You're up!" Shippou called, bouncing across the living room and scooping her into a crushing hug.

"Shippou!" she gasped, "Air!" chastised, he put her down, away from Yoko.

"Souta-_ji-chan_ is up and he's doing okay, like Yoko no doubt told you. From what I can tell he's going to need some training in controlling fire but I'm not sure if he still has any houriki left or if that's been converted to youki to keep him alive through the changing process,"

"I'll test him for it later," Kagome promised. She smiled at her two kitsune before accosting Souta. "Souta!"

"Kagome!" he gasped, trying to pause his game, "You're up!"

"Same to you. You gave me quite the scare when you didn't wake up. We're still waiting on that other boy we nabbed from that lab," she sat down beside him and tossed an arm around his shoulders, "So how are you holding up?"

"I'll get used to it. Shippou says that I'll be able to get a lot faster now. That'll help my soccer career," he grinned. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it will. Meanwhile I'm going to whip you up a concealment spell so that you can get back to school. For once you are the one with the strange diseases," she teased. Souta scowled.

"What do you tell the school?"

"Me? Nothing. But bet you anything _Jii-chan_ bullied mom into telling the school some outrageous lie to cover up your disappearance," Souta groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Just let me kill myself. I don't need everyone at school thinking I'm dieing of some disease like you,"

"Hey!" Kagome protested, pulling away, "I'm not diseased! They just think I am,"

"Exactly,"

"Brat," She huffed, "I need breakfast. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. Finished off the leftovers from dinner,"

"Good. Get back to your game, we'll talk about training later,"

"Good morning everyone," Kurama greeted, stumbling gracefully down the stairs. Kagome repressed the urge to glare. His hair was perfect. "My head is quiet. Yoko's not talking to me for some reason," he complained. Obviously he was still half asleep. Yoko grinned.

"Now, Kurama," he said, appearing behind the boy and making him jump out of his skin, "Why would I not talk to you?"

"Yoko! It wasn't some weird dream!" he gasped. Yoko grinned.

"Weird? Maybe. A dream? Not a chance. I refuse to let a blessing like this be nothing more than a dream,"

Kagome giggled and blushed when he tossed her a sultry wink. Shippou glowered but almost died of coronary failure when Kagome returned the wink with a thrown kiss.

"Momma!"

"What?" Kagome defended, "You think I'm going to be the world's youngest virgin grandma? I'm not going to let you start having kids before I do. The moment Yoko asks me to marry him is the moment I kiss my single life goodbye!" she vowed. Shippou almost died again. Yoko, of course, grinned. And why not? The woman he had been chasing after had all but agreed to his face to marry him. Of course, he still had to gain the approval of Sesshoumaru and Shippou, them being her closest youkai family. After that, he only had to ask her mother.

So many hoops to jump through.

"You're serious?" Shippou looked crestfallen. Kagome smiled, gave him a hug and patted his back.

"Don't worry Shippou-chan. You know that I would not choose anyone who was anything but the best. I can't start breaking my record now, it just wouldn't look good," she joked. Shippou frowned.

"Well, I'll try to get along with him if it would make you happy,"

"Thank you Shippou-chan," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," he said with all meekness.

"You're also terrible," she amended, pursing her lips in mock disapproval. "But hey! You're over five hundred, so why aren't I the world's youngest virgin grandma?"

"Hey! You can't rush a kitsune!" he protested.

"The kit's right, Kagome-chan!" Yoko agreed, "You can't rush a kitsune who hasn't found his Love,"

"Well," she sighed to herself, "I suppose that I should be glad that I'm going to get married before my son,"

* * *

Yoko had gotten permission from Sesshoumaru. It had taken a while and several 'sparring sessions' in which Yoko got his butt handed to him on a silver platter with gold inlay. Nevertheless, somehow, even though he lost every match, he passed. He must have, because Sesshoumaru gave him his permission. 

Shippou had also agreed, grumbling that he could not stop his mother even if he wanted to. Yoko had to hold in his triumphant grin until he was back in the human world. Then he laughed aloud at Shippou's attitude.

Kagome's mother had been hesitant at first. She had never even met Yoko until she had brought _Jii-chan_ home from the hospital and found him waiting in the kitchen with Kagome, making tea. Kagome had vacated when Yoko asked to talk to her mother alone. Mrs. Higurashi had agreed that if Kagome wished to marry him then Yoko could ask.

Well, with that in the bag Yoko wasted little time in proposing. He wanted Kagome to be his as soon as humanly – or inhumanly – possible.

The wedding took place a month later. With the permission of Enma-sama all of Kagome's youkai friends were allowed to attend the small affair in the Ningenkai. Sesshoumaru gave his sister away. Kurama played the part of Best Man. Ayame was the Maid of Honour – even though she was no way still a 'maid' what with all those children – and Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were Bridesmaids. Mrs. Higurashi cried and Kagome looked beautiful in a white western-style wedding dress.

Yoko stared into Kagome's eyes as they made their vows. Kagome was spellbound, lost in the golden depths of the man who had just vowed to protect and love her for the rest of his days.

Yoko settled into the Shrine with the Higurashi family, content in letting his little wife and Mate live the peaceful life of Head Miko. Kagome had tested Souta for any traces of houriki. To his joy and her confusion, he tested positive. So now he was being trained under two masters: Kagome and Hiei. Hiei had the mornings to work on training up Souta's newfound youki which seemed quite particular to fire. He had almost set fire to the wellhouse before Kagome could contain him. Thankfully, no one was hurt. Kagome had him in the afternoons for lessons in houriki control and manipulation as well as traditional Priest duties. Miroku helped out as well whenever they could pry him away from Souta's video games.

The other boy they had rescued also trained under Kagome and Miroku. He also was offered to be taught by Genkai since he exhibited the same toushin qualities as Yuusuke. Soon he had moved away from the Shrine and into the temple.

Kurama slowly adjusted to having a _very_ quiet mind. He said it was strange, he had grown up with Yoko in the back of his mind and now that he was absent the silence was disconcerting.

Hiei seemed to enjoy the fact the Yoko and Kurama were now separate beings. He could be found at the shrine at any time of any given day, sitting in the goshinboku just waiting to be able to toss in a barb at something the kitsune said or did. Kagome finally had to shock him with a small blast of mikoki before he let up.

Shippou returned to the Makai after the wedding. He had a job to do, after all, and intrigue never sleeps, as he put it. Kagome made him promise to visit before she let him slip through the Barrier. He, in turn, made Yoko promise that nothing would happen to Kagome. Yoko, of course, was insulted at the lack of faith Shippou had in him.

So, in the end everything worked out the way it should. The bad guys had been defeated in a battle that was almost disappointingly brief, Souta rescued and brought safely home, and Kagome married off. Yoko and Kurama were separated to pursue their separate lives and loving it. Kagome even remembered to write herself a little letter and give it Sesshoumaru in the past to give to her in his future. So everything worked out and now she understood why she wrote such a naughty directive at the end of her letter.

Kagome smiled as she snuck up behind Yoko. She suppressed her aura, scent and was extra careful to be as silent as she had been taught. Reaching up she covered her husbands eyes.

"Guess who," she giggled. Yoko grinned.

"Hamasaki Ayumi?"

"Nope,"

"That chick from Snow in the Cedars?"

"Try again,"

"My one and only love?"

"And your baby,"

Yoko spun around. His eyes were wide as he searched her face for any deception. Kagome could only grin up at him.

"Hello, daddy,"

AN: You know, by the time the end of this came aroundI was so frustratedI just threw up my hands and declared it done and over with. There's nothing that can make me rewrite the ending.I know it's kinda a let down and somewhat disapointing but after all the timeI spent on thisI refuse to work on it some more. Just a note for anyone how's interested this fic (family ties) was actually started BEFORE the first fic (forgotten legends) and one reson I'm so fed up with this one is becauseI had to got over it like a million times to make sure that my uber-cool idea for a preleude worked with it. So enjoy book two! And watch for book three: Blood and Circumstance


End file.
